An Angel Tale
by creativitykafune
Summary: Tohru has been living with the Sohma's for almost a year for some time now and it will be her 16th birthday.At the strike of midnight,when the stars align,Tohru appears to have wings twice her size,and so from the legend,she could be Heaven's Princess.
1. Tohru!

**creativitykafune:** _Hey! creativitykafune here! Well please enjoy!_

**Please vote on couples!**

Tohru x Yuki

Tohru x Kyo

Tohru x unknown character (sorry cannot tell ya yet!)

Kyo x Kagura

Kisa x Hiro

Hatori x (I forgot her name. The woman on the picture on Hatori's shelf)

Haru x (I forgot her name to, the girl who was his girlfriend but dumped him and she is in the hospital when Hiro appears with flowers.)

**Please vote!**

_**Also plese give me the name that I have forgotten and that i have described!**_

_**I'm a forgetful person...**_

**

* * *

****An Angel Tale**

**Chapter 1**

_**Tohru!

* * *

**_

"Attention class, I would like to read to you about a Tale from years ago." The teacher said aloud as she held up her book of tales as the rest of the class held it as well. Tohru held the book and stared out of space thinking,

'Hi my names Tohru Honda, I have been living with the Sohma's for almost one year and it is close to my sixteenth birthday. My work also granted me a month off of work since my birthday is coming up! I've been thinking, what to do on my birthday that is tomorrow. I can't wait! I can't stop thinking about it!' Tohru trailed off her thoughts as the teacher called out her name.

"Tohru Honda, are you paying attention?" The teacher asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm very sorry!" Then Tohru started to shuffle through her pages but the bell rang for school to end.

"Well class, please read the rest of the tale and write a summary about it and Honda please pay attention in class."

"I'm sorry!" Tohru said quietly.

* * *

As they left the doors and reached out the gate, Hanajima and Uotani had to go off on errands so that meant that Tohru and the Sohma's went home. 

"So Tohru, what would you like to do on your birthday?" Yuki asked.

"I was thinking of having a simple party… I'm not sure…" Tohru said happily.

"Well make up your mind!" yelled Kyo.

"Well… I was going to think over it later tonight." Tohru said as she smiled.

"Oh we're here already?" Yuki said aloud as they made it to the house.

The rest of the day went by as normal also at the table when they were discussing about Tohru's birthday but Tohru had said that she'll think over it tonight.

* * *

When it was about 10pm, everyone was doing there own thing again, Kyo out on the roof, Yuki reading and studying, and Shigure who was in his office. Tohru had just finished doing her house work and she was now doing her assignments till she finished to 11:15 except for her last one, the book she were to read for class. 

'Okay my last assignment!' Tohru said with triumph.

**_Book of Tales:_**

_The Angel of Heaven…_

_Once upon a time, there was a mighty kingdom in heaven, the King and Queen had a child that would become the heir of the throne. But, as soon the baby girl was born and had stayed in heaven for about 1 year, the kingdom from hell came forth on the heavens grounds and started war. As the battle went on and ended, the hell warriors had lost and fled back below but as the battle ended, The baby girl of the King and Queen had suddenly died and leaving the parents upset as well as the whole Kingdom, but alas, the Rulers of heaven had casted a miracle spell, their spell was to make their child reborn in earth till she was awakened when the star 16 stars a line. Thus, the Kingdom of heaven awaits their princess to return to heaven and become their heir once again._

_They say, that the story is just a fake but some say that the story is true, what do you believe?_

Tohru cried silently, because of the poor princess had died after the war but Tohru smiled because the Princess would be reborn and Tohru believed that this princess will appear and return to their kingdom.

* * *

As Tohru finished her summary and had put away her school things, it was already one minute close to Midnight and she'll be sixteen soon. 

As she stood from her chair and looked at the sky, she saw within the midnight skies were sixteen stars starting form a perfect line. 'Huh?' Tohru thought. Then suddenly, it was twelve o'clock.

'I feel weird…' Tohru started to breathe hard holding herself up, she started to feel pain from her back.

"Err…" Tohru moaned then the pain had started to get worse as if someone was stabbing and slicing her back.

"ARRRGH!" Tohru screamed as she slumped back to the floor.

"Tohru!" Three Sohma's, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure came barging in from Tohru's door seeing Tohru screaming and rolling around the ground holding herself.

"TOHRU!" Yuki and Kyo screamed and started running to her but Shigure looked intrigued.

"AAAHHHH!" Tohru screamed louder hurting their ears.

"TOHRU!" Yuki and Kyo started running to her but they were block by some barrier.

"What the hell…" Kyo trailed hitting the barrier.

"Tohru!" Yuki screamed.

"Hmm… interesting." Shigure thought.

Tohru continued to scream as two slits appeared on her back and started bleeding.

"Tohru!" The two boys kept trying to get through the barrier.

"W-What's…h-happing to m…Yarrghh!" Then suddenly a bright light appeared within the barrier blinding the Soma's.

Two pairs wings started to come out of Tohru's back making Tohru screech until it was fully opened. The two pairs wings were white and fluffy, and were twice the size of Tohru.

"Tohru?" The Sohma's wondered looking at her.

"H-help…" Tohru asked as she slumped from her knees and fell to deep slumber.

"Tohru!" The Sohma's shouted out as they ran to her again and was able to pass through the barrier.

* * *

**creativitykafune:** _Hey! Did ya enjoy! Well please review and ask me any questions or tell me what I did wrong! Also please vote!_

_creativitykafune out!_


	2. Rejoicing and Warning

**

* * *

creativitykafune:** _Hi! creativitykafune is here! Well, I didn't expect to have six reviews in like one day! And I had just started this story since yesterday! Well please enjoy and thanks to those readers who had helped me on the names I could not remember!_

**Latest Reviews**

**fdiw:** im sorry to say this but it sounds some what similar to another story but i have faith this is your own creation well it was good but next time plz have longer chappies

**mitsukai:** Hiro and Kisa  
Hatori and Kana  
Haru and Rin

**crazylovestory89:** totally awsomw! wat r the sohma's going to do? update soon plz and put in new chapters to!

**Kyou's babe:** Ok, Hatori and Kanna then Haru and Rin... those are the girls names... I believe... Anyway:) personally I like Kyo asnd Tohru paired together :). You are doing a great job... It is a very interesting story so far... Update Soon!

**Sei:** Absolutely stunning! You have a very creative and imginative mind and I'm for sure going to continue reading the stories you come up with. Keep on writing!

**it dosen't matter:** love the story  
YUKI-TOHRU ALL THE WAY!  
I LOVE YOU YUKI

**Those are my latest reviews yet to come!

* * *

****Flash Back...**

_As Tohru finished her summary and had put away her school things, it was already one minute close to Midnight and she'll be sixteen soon. _

_As she stood from her chair and looked at the sky, she saw within the midnight skies were sixteen stars starting form a perfect line. 'Huh?' Tohru thought. Then suddenly, it was twelve o'clock._

_'I feel weird…' Tohru started to breathe hard holding herself up, she started to feel pain from her back._

_"Err…" Tohru moaned then the pain had started to get worse as if someone was stabbing and slicing her back._

_"ARRRGH!" Tohru screamed as she slumped back to the floor._

_"Tohru!" Three Sohma's, Yuki, Kyo and Shigure came barging in from Tohru's door seeing Tohru screaming and rolling around the ground holding herself._

_"TOHRU!" Yuki and Kyo screamed and started running to her but Shigure looked intrigued._

_"AAAHHHH!" Tohru screamed louder hurting their ears._

_"TOHRU!" Yuki and Kyo started running to her but they were block by some barrier._

_"What the hell…" Kyo trailed hitting the barrier._

_"Tohru!" Yuki screamed._

_"Hmm… interesting." Shigure thought._

_Tohru continued to scream as two slits appeared on her back and started bleeding._

_"Tohru!" The two boys kept trying to get through the barrier._

_"W-What's…h-happing to m…Yarrghh!" Then suddenly a bright light appeared within the barrier blinding the Soma's._

_Two pairs wings started to come out of Tohru's back making Tohru screech until it was fully opened. The two pairs wings were white and fluffy, and were twice the size of Tohru._

_"Tohru?" The Sohma's wondered looking at her._

_"H-help…" Tohru asked as she slumped from her knees and fell to deep slumber._

_"Tohru!" The Sohma's shouted out as they ran to her again and was able to pass through the barrier._

**End of Flash Back...**

**Now onto the Story!

* * *

**

**An Angel Tale**

**Chapter 2**

**_Rejoicing and Warning_**

**

* * *

**

**_Kingdom of Heaven…_**

As the night of heaven slept, a bright light formed a misty cloud above the sky and the people of heaven and the rulers of heaven awakened from their slumber.

"W-what's going on dear?" asked The Queen of the heavens.

"Oh my, look up my dear! Our sky has formed a showing for us!" The King announced the whole kingdom to watch up the skies.

* * *

Vision showing 

They saw a girl who appeared to be doing some reading and writing and as she packed her things and looked at the sky from her window, she saw sixteen stars a line and it had struck midnight. The girl held herself stopping herself from the pain and as the door of the girl's room barged three men, and found the girl rolling all over. As two men tried to run to her calling her name, they were blocked by an invisible barrier and were not able to run after her. Then suddenly the girl's back bleeded two slits and suddenly wings appeared from her back twice her size and she had fainted and calling for help as the three men ran right after her.

End of Vision showing

* * *

The Kingdom was once again silenced and all of a sudden, the kingdom was full of joy and the King and Queen held an embrace. 

"Dear, our little girl is coming back, our little _Michiko_." The queen said happily.

"I know my dear, but we must wait when the time comes." The King decided.

"I know, but it could be dangerous out there! We must have her protected at all cost!" yelled the queen.

"I know, and also, she'll need some training as well and I just know who'll be her angel guardians." The King embraced his beloved wife again and rejoiced over there daughter _Michiko's return_.

* * *

**_Kingdom of Hell…_**

The Kingdom of hell never slept but they trained and torture for their next battle and to have fun. Suddenly a flame of inferno appeared under the crust which they live under, and they suddenly saw a showing, all of hell watched as they saw a little girl in a room reading a book and looked up the sky seeing the sixteen stars a line. As the stars a line and midnight struck, the girl shrilled in pain as hell laughed at the girl's weakness because three men appeared and two of them ran after the girl but was blocked by a barrier making all of hell laugh even harder. Then suddenly, what disgust them was that of the girl had wings, heaven wings appeared on her back making them cautious as they watched the Kingdom of heaven rejoiced shouting "The Princess has returned, the Princess has returned." They even watched as the King and Queen of heaven rejoiced and embraced each other with hope and love.

The people of hell laughed along their Lord, King of hell laughing and started to brag.

"My, my, so that's the power of the King and Queen of heaven to reincarnate their only princess of heaven eh? Don't make me laugh, but this means that the heavens will be full of joy and happiness, that can not do.

"Hope, Love, Happiness, Joy, what needs of that, all we need is Anger, Revenge, Hate and Torture and maybe loath someone, all of hell needs that quality. We hell, detest of heaven and we must make them suffer, so we must have this princess dead or alive and brought here to this Hellish Kingdom shall we? Even have war sooner or later. And I know who'll be the ones to capture this princess." The King of Hell smirked and laughed loudly to give earth an earthquake.

* * *

**creativitykafune:** _Well didya enjoy it? Also, please review and ask any questions you would like to ask me and also please vote! I need alot of more votes!_

**creativitykafune out!

* * *

**


	3. An hour later

**

* * *

creativitykafune: _Hey I'm back! Well please enjoy! I'm sorry it may be short but it was hard to write. But it'll get better!_

* * *

Latest Reiviews **

**pie108  
**2005-07-12  
ch 1, signed I vote Tohru and unknown character

**Audley  
**2005-07-10  
ch 1, signed

TOHRU+KYO all the way, man!

How can you call yourself a furuba fan if you forget the character's names? SHAME! SHAME SHAME SHAME! I sentence you to read all your manga again!

Um...other than that...I didn't really like the story. Sorry. And you ask: Why would I review when I didn't like it? Because I'm weird like that AND I like to review. That's it. No offense or anything.

**pie108**  
2005-07-12  
ch 2, signed can everyone plz pick Tohru and the unknown person cause Im tired of reading fanficts about Tohru and Kyo and Tohru and yuki

**Sei  
**2005-07-10  
ch 2, anon. Kinda short, but still very good! Sorry bout the no voting for couples. I vote Yuki&Torhu.

**CallaRose  
**2005-07-09  
ch 2, signed Intrigueing I like it. The 2nd chapter was too short need more. Start writing please. I vote for Tohru and Kyo. I have read too much of the manga to say Yuki. Hope you update soon

* * *

**Please Vote for the to be couples!**

Tohru x Yuki

Tohru x Kyo

Tohru x unknown character (sorry cannot tell ya yet!)

Kyo x Kagura

Kisa x Hiro

Hatori x Kanna

Haru x Rin

**So far The Votes are...**

Tohru x Yuki-4

Tohru x Kyo-2

Tohru x unknown character (sorry cannot tell ya yet!)-2

Kyo x Kagura-0

Kisa x Hiro-1

Hatori x Kanna-1

Haru x Rin-1

creativitykafune:Aw... poor Kagura can't be with Kyo... those two couples dosen't even have a vote!

Kagura: No way! Kyo and me are going to be together!

Kyo: Yes!

Kagura: You don't love me anymore Kyo! I hate you! (Kagura starts beating him up)

creativitykafune: okay, well Yuki is winning by 4.

Yuki: That's okay with me and at least that stupid cat won't hurt Tohru.

Tohru: ".../" (Tohru flusters)

Kyo: Who are you calling ratboy!

Yuki: You are stupid cat.

Kyo: Why you! (Kyo got out of Kagura's beating and started to punch Yuki but Kyo lost and Kagura tackled Kyo)

Tohru: That's enough fighting guys, you'll get hurt!

Yuki: Don't worry Tohru, they'll be okay.

creativitykafune: Okay... well the others got at least one vote, so please readers, please vote so that I can know what I could do later in the chapters!

**_Please Vote!_**

**_Now back to the chapter_**

* * *

**An Angel Tale**

**Chapter 3**

_**An hour later…**_

_**

* * *

An hour later… **_

"Wha!" Tohru yelped as she sat up from the couch.

"Wh-What happened?" Tohru thought as she shook her head.

"Tohru, are you okay!" shouted Yuki and Kyo in unison.

"Y-yeah but, what happened?" asked Tohru.

"Tohru's an angel!" shouted Momiji.

"Huh? Momiji, how did you get here? What's going on?" Asked Tohru.

"Aw, our little flower is confused!" Shouted Shigure happily.

"Eh?" Tohru was still confused.

"Oni-san!" Kisa hugged Tohru tight.

"Kisa, you're going to give Tohru more pain if you keep hugging here." Hiro smirked.

"Hiya, I just got lost, sorry." Haru appeared from the door and entered the living room and then tugged onto Yuki's shirt.

"I'M SO SORRY! IT'S MY FAULT THAT TOHRU IS HURT AND CONFUSED!" Whined Ritsu and then Shigure kept poking Ritsu's waist side making weak and tired.

"Oh my, Yuki's little Tohru was hurt? Oh dear what'll…" Ayame kept blabbing and blabbing until Yuki punched him in the face and told him shut up.

"To-chan, are you alright! Kyo, how come you did not take care of To-chan!" Kagura started to punch Kyo's face.

"Eh? Kisa, Hiro, Haru, Ritsu, Ayame, and Kagura, what are you guys doing here!" asked Tohru confused. "What's going on?"

"You had angel wings appearing on your back and you were bleeding when the angel wings popped out from your causing two slits of blood pouring out. But there was no infection and enternal bleeding, so you'll be okay, but for some reason you have like some kind of small tattoo looking of pair of wings on your back." Hatori replied.

"Oh… WHAT!" Tohru shouted as she ran to a mirror in the upstairs bathroom and looking at her back.

'Oh my, what will Uo-chan say when she finds about my back that looks like a pair of wings of a tattoo!' Tohru thought as she slowly walked back down to the rest of the Sohma's.

"Well, it's time that everyone went home so that Tohru can get her rest." Hatori said.

"Is oni-san going to be alright?" asked Kisa.

"Yes, yes she will." Hatori replied as Kisa smiled.

"Get better Tohru-chan!" Everyone shouted minus Hiro and they ran out.

"I'M SO SORRY! IT'S ME WHO GAVE TOHRU THAT TATTOO LOOKING THING!" Ritsu shouted as he blamed himself outside.

"Shut up Ritsu!" Everyone shouted.

**

* * *

Later, in the house… **

"Well, I guess I should go to bed now." Yawned Shigure.

"Are you going to tell Akito?" Yuki said darkly.

"UhwhywouldIdothat…" Shigure said without breaths. "Uh, night kids." Then he ran to upstairs and you could here the door shut.

"Um, I'll return to bed now night guys." Tohru said with a smile.

"Are you sure your okay Tohru?" Kyo and Yuki asked.

"Yeah, we should all get to bed and get ready for school tomorrow, night!" Tohru shouted happily and ran to her room.

"Okay, after what just happened to her, why is she so damn happy!" Kyo flustered in his head.

"I am wondering what Shigure will say to Akito, I know he is going to tell like a dog will always tell his master." Yuki thought.

Then the two boys shoved their thoughts and went to bed.

**

* * *

Kingdom of Heaven… **

"So I have decided on two angels who shall be my daughter's guardians, and it will be Ryouji, and Hiroyuki." The King commanded to the whole crowd of angel guardians inside the throne room.

"Yes your majesty." As two men rose from the bowing angel guardians and walked in front of the crowd.

"Well, the next morning you two shall enter her school and find her. And once you find her, you must stay by her side or near her side as possible and protect and train her." The King then gave a swift of his hand and all angels flew away including Ryouji and Hiroyuki.

"My dear, are you sure about choosing only two guardians?" Asked the queen.

"Yes, but if it not work, we shall send in two other guardians and it will be your choice." The King answered sweetly.

**

* * *

Kingdom of Hell… **

"When we are ready, we shall start our war with the Kingdom of Hell, we must start as soon as possible before they get their little princess. But now we shall practice, spar or whatever needs to get ready and to defeat the heaven with all means. We must move swiftly." Shouted the king of hell.

"Yes our majesty!" shouted the people of hell.

"Now, I shall select two devil minions to try to capture heaven's princess in a month and it shall be Aki and Aya." The King of hell chose.

"Yes our lord." Said the two as they left to think about how to capture the princess of heaven.

"Now all of you, leave me and train!" shouted the King and all the people of hell left running and cheering as the King rested in his large chair throne room.

* * *

creativitykafune: Did ya guys enjoy! Well gotta go! And please vote and review! And ask me any questions or what I did wrong! 

Kagura: Please vote for me and Kyo so that we can be together forever! (Kagura hugs Kyo tight)

Kyo: Let go of me Dammit!

creativitykafune: okay... well it's getting late gotta go! Oh yeah, please review!


	4. The Two New Students

**creativitykafune:** _Hey ya'll I'm back and this time it's longer! I wanted to post it in because I thought it was ready now but if I did any grammer wrong, please tell me then I shall fix it up and replace the chapter!

* * *

_

**Reviews**

Aqua Aneko  
2005-07-15  
ch 3, signed Hi this is such a good story I love the twist o and I totally vote for Tohru and Kyo to be together Sei  
2005-07-15  
ch 3, anon. Wow! That idea for the tattoo of angel wings on her back was ingenious, AND very original. I love it! But' do the wings come back? cutebowlofvioletcurry  
2005-07-14  
ch 3, signed moo...

i say tohru and haru!

cows rule!

but watever tohru and kyo r cool

but poor kagura...o idea

put her with an angel dude!

yep but poor yuki...  
hm...

yuki and rin  
there all solved!  
-curry linea  
2005-07-14  
ch 3, anon. love the story! the idea is very good, continue. i vote for tohruXkyo! devils wings  
2005-07-14  
ch 3, anon. its really good so you should keep writing serra's evil twin  
2005-07-13  
ch 3, signed yay its a good story

KYOXTHOURU FOREVER someone  
2005-07-13  
ch 3, anon. is there anymore of the story? this is getting really interesting! CallaRose  
2005-07-13  
ch 3, signed Actualy...I would like to change my vote to the unknown character and Tohru. Looking forward to the rest of it you might want to get someone to proof read your next chapter first. For instance you have the kingdom of hell planning on starting a war with the kingdom of hell? (heaven?) crazylovestory89  
2005-07-13  
ch 3, signed that was short, but good. i vote for yuki x tohru and tohru x unknown character. update soon! pie108  
2005-07-13  
ch 3, signed I vote 3 times for Tohru and unknown character and if not that then her and Kyo cause I WILL NOT LET HER BE WITH YUKI cause they make a really bad coulpe(I am not a Yuki fan and never will I ever be) naomi  
2005-07-13  
ch 3, anon. LOVE THE STORY! your such a good writer! i love the idea of tohru having fluffy wings! i vote for yuki and tohru! please update with fluff and stuff soon! pie108  
2005-07-12  
ch 2, signed can everyone plz pick Tohru and the unknown person cause Im tired of reading fanficts about Tohru and Kyo and Tohru and yuki

* * *

**Couple Votes so far!**

Tohru x Yuki-7

Tohru x Haru (this was a vote reader prefered)- 1

Tohru x Kyo-5

Tohru x unknown character (sorry cannot tell ya yet!)-7

Kyo x Kagura-0

Kisa x Hiro-1

Hatori x Kanna-1

Haru x Rin-1

Yuki x Rin(another reader prefered)- 1

Kagura x with an angel (just being soft on her vote if you want her to be)-1

**Please vote for couples!**

creativitykafune:oh my, so many votes on Yuki! But wait! Tohru x unknown character? Hmm... who is this character? Well, can't tell ya.

Yuki: Who is this person creativitykafune I want to know who this person is I don't want Tohru to be hurt if you make that unknown character with Tohru.

creativitykafune:Gulp well, can't tell ya.

Yuki:...

Tohru/ 'Yuki's worried?' Tohru thought

Kyo: Yeah, who the hell is that guy.

creativitykafune: Kyo, not even you can scare me, but I can't tell ya.

Kyo: What!

Tohru:Kyo's worried about me to? I'm a lucky person' Tohru thought to herself.

Kagura: My loooove! (Kagura head lucks Kyo)

creativitykafune: poor Kagura, Kyo and her just simply can't be together... sigh

Kagura: Eh? No, we shall be together and forever! Today I'll make him mine! (Kyo was tied up together with ropes by Kagura then she hugged him so tight so that he will beg for mercy)

Kyo: Let...go...of...me...

Kagura:NO! UNTIL YOU SAY "I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER KAGURA AND WE WILL BE TOGETHER!"

Kyo: N-NEVER! (Kyo then kicked her at the stomach and started running as Kagura didn't feel it and she started running after him)

Tohru: I hope they'll be alright...

Yuki: Don't worry Tohru they'll be, the stupid cat will give up sooner or later

creativitykafune: Okay... now let's get back to the story!

**The Angel Tale**

**Chapter 4**

**_The Two New Students_**

_**

* * *

The next day…**_

Everyone did there old routine, wake up, Tohru makes breakfast, Yuki half asleep, Kyo getting a glass of milk, and Shigure in his office until Tohru is finish with breakfast, then they ate, Shigure goes back into his office and Tohru and the other two sohma's left for school.

The three of them were quiet as they walked, Kyo, Tohru and Yuki until,

"Hey Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, would you guys like to race to school?" asked Tohru.

"Eh? You know that you can't win Tohru." Chuckled Yuki.

"Well, I just asked." Tohru looked disappointed.

"Uh, okay let's race!" shouted Yuki.

"Ha, this time the rat boy will lose and I shall win!" shouted Kyo as the three stopped.

"Okay, I'll count." Tohru said happily as the two got into a ready position.

"1.2…teehee." Tohru laughed as she started running it ahead.

"Hey!" The two boys screamed and started to catch up to her.

"Cheater!" Kyo shouted. Kyo was in last place catching up to second, Yuki in second catching up to first and Tohru is in first place.

"Teehee, try and catch up!" Tohru shouted as she ran faster than before.

"What the…" The two boys thought as they kept running and this time they were at there real speed, but still Tohru was ahead.

As they reached the school gates and the bell had just rang,

"Yay! I won!" Tohru shouted cheerfully.

"You cheated!" shouted Kyo.

"Honda-san, I never knew you ran that fast." Amazed Yuki said.

"Well, I thought you guys would win first." Tohru said honestly. Then suddenly she felt kind of dizzy.

"I feel kind of weird…" Tohru said as she started to collasp.

"Tohru?" asked Yuki but she suddenly fell.

"Tohru!" shouted the two Sohma's as they ran to her.

Suddenly, two men came running toward the group and said,

"We'll take over from here, why don't you two boys go to class, we'll bring her to the falculty." Said one boy.

"Hey, who the hell are you two suppose to be!" shouted Kyo but Yuki shoved him.

"Sorry about him but, who are you guys?" asked Yuki seriously.

"We are new students to this school." Replied one as he picked Tohru up.

"Put Tohru down!" shouted Kyo.

"Shut your mouth loud mouth!" said the other.

"Excuse me, what are your names?" asked Yuki.

"Oh, I'm Hiroyuki." Said the man holding Tohru. Hiroyuki had long blonde silky hair that was tied at the neck to the end and the length of the hair reached to his feet and he had blue eyes.

"I'm Ryouji, nice to meet ya." Ryouji had short spiky blond hair and had green eyes.

"Nice to meet you, now, will you let us please escort this lady to the faculty?" asked Ryouji.

"Eh, hell no." said Kyo.

"Sure, but we have to come along." Said Yuki with a smirk.

"Okay, fine with me." Said Hiroyuki as she stared into Tohru's eyes.

"Wha…" Tohru then blacked out.

* * *

**_Sohma Residents…_**

"Shigure, what brings you here?" asked a dark cold voice.

"Akito-kun, I have to tell you something important about Tohru." Said Shigure.

"Oh, tell me." Said Akito who was intrigued.

Five minutes later…

"Oh, I see, so Tohru has wings, no big deal, I can tear them apart, but I'll spare her. You may leave." Akito swift his hand.

"Yes Akito-san." Then Shigure left his room.

"Hmm… so Tohru has angel wings eh?" Akito started to laugh evilly.

* * *

**_Back at High School_**…

"Ow…" Tohru rubbed her head. "My head hurts."

Tohru looked around her surroundings, seeing that she found her self in the falculty.

"What happened, I remember racing Kyo and Yuki to school, then I won and…" Tohru then saw two sea ocean blue eyes.

"Oh, Miss Honda your awake, you can go back to class now, four of your friends had dropped you off five minutes ago, class has already started so here's a pass." Said the nurse and gave it to Tohru.

"Arigato." Tohru then took the pass and headed to class.

**_

* * *

Class…_**

"Um, excuse me, uh, I'm sorry that I'm late, I just found myself in the falculty room." Tohru bowed infront of the class and handed the paper pass to the teacher and then she sat in her desk. But the teacher was interrupted by a staff member and the teacher headed out of class.

"Tohru, are you okay?" asked Yuki.

"Yes…" Tohru had the shivers once again created by the Yuki fan Club.

"Hey rat, we are going to retake that race you hear!" shouted Kyo.

"Whatever Kyo, but you should also say that Tohru had won the race. Shouldn't you be racing her as well." Yuki smirked at Kyo while Kyo looked fraustrated.

"Well, we could retake that race if ya want." Tohru asked.

"Why it's up to the stupid cat." Yuki chuckled as the fan club did as well for nothing.

"Well, fine! At P.E we shall race!" shouted Kyo.

"Fine by me, what about you Tohru?" asked Yuki.

"Well, okay!" Tohru then held herself because of the shivers from the Yuki-fan club.

"Hana-chan, will you do the honors?" Uo came right behind of Tohru and hugged her from the back.

"My pleasure." Hanajima then stared directly into all the Yuki fan clubs eyes and using her electromagnetic power, she sent them out right through the door as Hanajima followed behind.

"I'll follow her as well." Uotani smiled at Tohru and the Sohma's and headed toward the Yuki-Fan club with Hanajima.

"They are such nice friends!" Tohru smiled her brightest as Kyo and Yuki stared at the smile she had.

Then suddenly the teacher came in and notice half her class was gone until she sweat dropped as the rest of the students who had left the class came back down to their seats.

"Okay, as I was saying, I would like to introduce you to your two new classmates, please come in." The teacher announced as two men came walking in.

"Oh my, they are so beautiful as Yuki-Kun and Kyo-Kun! Look at that boy's long blonde silky hair and even his sea blue eyes to match! Ooh looked at the other boy to, he has blonde spiky hair and his sea green eyes to match! Ooh, were they popular at their school to?" gossips continued as the teacher clapped her hand and said "let the new students speak please" then the two boys nodded at the teacher.

"Hi I'm Hiroyuki and this is my cousin Ryouji, nice to meet you." Hiroyuki smiled as Ryouji only said "Hi" coolly.

"Pss… that's the guys who helped Tohru right?" whispered Uo-chan as she pointed at the two new students.

"Yes they are." Yuki replied.

"They just came out of no where!" whispered Kyo loudly.

"I sense incredible power coming within them just as Tohru's that I'm feeling now." Hanajima sensed.

"Eh?" Tohru turned back to the window which she stayed next to and watch the nature outside.

'Wow, so beautiful… I never thought about nature was so beautiful… it feels so relaxing… I feel different somehow… I can smell better to and now, I could see every single thing outside of what I see… and this desk, I could feel all it's texture…what's wrong with…' Tohru's thoughts trailed because of the teacher calling her name.

"Uh…yes teacher?" Tohru said quietly as she stood up.

"Tohru, please pay attention… well since you aren't paying attention, I would like you to be their guide and they'll be sitting in those empty desk right next to your right and one right behind you." The teacher sighed as she headed back to her desk.

"Hiroyuki, Ryouji, you may sit now." The teacher commanded as the other students especially the girls gave another shiver wave and glare toward Tohru making her feeling very, very scared.

As Hiroyuki sat right next to Tohru and Ryouji sat right next to Tohru, Tohru had met Hiroyuki's gaze and his gaze caught hers for a second then he asked.

"Are you alright?" asked Hiroyuki.

"Um, yes…. I'm okay… were you the one…" Tohru trailed thinking about those ocean blue eyes.

"Yes, me and my cousin had brought you to the faculty with the Sohma's." answered Hiroyuki.

"Oh, thank you very much!" Tohru smiled her brightest as Hiroyuki smiled a bit as he turned to the front you could slightly see him flush a little on his left cheek.

"Eh?" Tohru thought about how he was feeling, she thought he was sick.

"Are you…" Tohru trailed as the girl's glared at her once again and giving the cold shiver wave causing Tohru to hold herself.

"Hey! Sorry that I'm shouting out loud teach but, I gotta say that you have some jealousy rivals in this class." Ryouji smirked with a bright smile making people ooh and ah but some felt guilty as well even the girls.

"It's okay Ryouji since it is your first time here. I'll except that but only once, okay?" The teacher sighed as she took out other books from a backpack she held and handed it to the students.

Tohru whispered a thank you to Ryouji and smiled as Ryouji winked back.

* * *

_**Second Period...**_

As their first period class passed and reached to second, they were now working on their book reports.

"Now class, I would like to collect your assignments on your book report about _The Angel of Heaven_ now please and I shall pass your next assignments.

Then the teacher walked down to each desk minus Ryouji and Hiroyuki but she stopped right infront of Tohru who seemed like she was spilling tears from the side of her eyes.

"Miss Honda, do you have your assignment or not." The teacher moaned.

"I-I'm sorry teacher it's just that I-I…" Tohru trailed as her eyes went blank.

"Tohru I what…." The teacher then notice something was wrong with Tohru's eyes.

"I sense she is hurt…" Hanajima spoke spookly.

"Tohru?" Uotani shaked Tohru's hand.

"Tohru!" The two Sohma's jumped out of their seats and walked behind the teacher.

The class went surrounding Tohru wondering what was going but for some reason Hiroyuki nodded his head to Ryouji as Ryouji stood from his chair and ran to the end of the door and Hiroyuki still watching Tohru, noticing that Yuki and Kyo was watching their every move wondering what they were doing.

"Tohru!" The class shouted for her to snap out.

"I…uggh…" Tohru held her head and started moan in pain.

"Tohru!" shouted the class. Tohru then hit her head on the desk trying to stop the throbbing pain. Then suddenly Tohru started to have visions in her head.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" shouted Hiroyuki as he held a blue feather in his two fingers with his right hand. "RYOUJI NOW!" shouted Hiroyuki.

"You got it!" Ryouji replied as he also held a feather in his hand a green one.

Gaurdian of time and space

Help us guardian angels

To stop the fraction of time

Time Stop!

Ryouji chanted then suddenly the room went all quiet and everyone had stop moving minus Tohru was still throbbing in pain.

**Vision**

_Tohru saw herself in her bed room looking at the stars align then suddenly a pang of pain throbbed in her body and she suddenly started dropping to the ground and screaming and moaning for help, she then saw the Sohma's enter her room attemping to go to her but couldn't because of some invinsible barrier. Then she saw Shigure smirk as the Two boys attempt to save her then, her back bleeded with two slits of blood and appearing two pairs of wings and then she saw the vision fade away as she saw herself faint._

_Then suddenly another vision appeared. Tohru saw herself when she was a one year old baby being carried by two beautiful angels in a beautiful Kingdom garden enjoying the delight of their child's happiness until…_

_Tohru felt as if she were the baby, she saw fiery flames shoot from the ground and hit heaven's ground, monsters appearing all over heaven terrorizing the peace of happiness. She saw torture going around heaven's lands. She saw so much blood that she would be barfing to death. Then suddenly as she felt herself drop to the ground, crying for her lost angels, she decided to search for them until, the Kingdom of Heaven's castle fell to the ground as the baby Tohru was still inside and she felt herself fade away…But before she could even feel herself fade away, she heard a wicked boast laughter and she heard of a woman screaming out, "MICHIKOOO!" Then the vision faded away and Tohru felt herself cry even more._

**End of Vision

* * *

**

_**Kingdom of Heaven**_

"Oh my, Michiko…" The Queen held her Husband's hand tight as they watched within their throne room as they stared within a large mirror glass in front of them.

"I know, but she's got to remember sometime… I just hope nothing goes wrong." The King watched as they saw what had happen within the classroom of Tohru's school where she had been but they could not tell what was going on her head, they weren't strong enough.

As they watched their daughter Tohru aka Michiko, the large glass's image changed into fiery flames and appeared a girl with purple hair and yellow eyes wearing a red leather jacket, black leather pants, and a black top.

"Ah, Ceres the celestial maiden it's been long!" The queen smiled brightly.

"Yes your majesty… it's been long." The celestial maiden Ceres smiled.

_Celestial maidens are powerful beings who live in the Kingdom of heaven with the powerful angels. The Celstial Maidens are also called Tennyos. The Tennyos were at war with the Angels years and years ago, but later when Michiko was born, the Tennyos and the Angels made a treaty to not have war. The Tennyos wanted to live in heaven long ago before the war ever started so they created celestial robes to bring them to the Kingdom of heaven. The angels did not want no powerful beings to live among Kingdom of Heaven and they wanted to stay isolated from these powerful beings, but as the war started and ended, both Tennyos and Angels relized that they were hurting others around them. The Angels never killed a being and Tennyos thought that killing Angels in the process to get to heaven was such a greedy deed so when the King and Queen borned Michiko, the Angels made a treaty with the Tennyos who which agreed to it and made the deal. The Angels had let them in their Kingdom and the Tennyos were able to live in heaven but there was a catch, when the Angels are in trouble or they need help, the Tennyos would be there to help out._

As for Ceres, do you know the story of **The Legend of the Celestial Maiden**? Well it goes like this;

_A long, long time ago there was once a fisherman. One day, as he was passing by a beach, he saw several beautiful celestial maidens bathing in the water. In the pine tree nearby there were magnificent feathered cloaks such as he had never seen. The man realized they belonged to the maidens, and secretly took one home. The maiden whose robe was taken could not return to heaven. Seeing the man the maiden became suspicious, asking him, "Have you seen my robes? If you have them, please give them back." But the man feigned ignorance. The maiden, unable to go home, tearfully became the man's wife. They had children, and many years later, the celestial maiden heard their children singing a nursery rhyme. It told of where the man had hidden the robes. With her robes back, the heavenly maiden returned to the heavenly home she had longed after leaving her husband and her children behind._

Well Ceres was that celestial maiden from long ago. Ceres had been reincarnating girls from a family to find the celestial robes but Ceres would only appear when the sixteenth star align. But, as the first time she did reincarnate herself, at the age of sixteen the girl who was reincarnated by Ceres killed the family so the family had no choice but to kill the girl. But alas, Ceres was able to reappear at the age sixteen once again to find her celestial robes but she would kill any of the girl's family who gets in the way or anyone who gets in the way. But Ceres has her own will to change back into the girl she was before and the girl will have no clue what was going on but unless she would be able to talk to Ceres at sometimes and Ceres may tell her what had happen or someone would tell her what was going on or change back to her if she wants to or if she faints or pass outs or give up Ceres would take over her body. So now you know about Ceres.

Ceres had to stay on earth because she did not have her Celestial robes so Ceres had to become a double-agent but the girl is the one who helps Kingdom of Hell and Ceres who gives the reports. _(The girl doesn't have any clue about Ceres helping the Kingdom of Heaven.)_

"So, what is going on Ceres?" asked the King.

"The Kingdom of Hell is starting war against the Kingdom of Heaven in a couple of months so you must train your angels."

"What?" The King and Queen shouted.

"Yes they will come to Heaven so you must be prepared and theirs one more thing." Ceres quoted.

"What is it?" The King and Queen asked urgently.

"The King is planning on taking your daughter Michiko to the Kingdom of Hell, so you must tell your two guardians to take swift actions to reach the princess." Ceres said.

"Yes we shall tell, thank you Ceres. Contact us when there is another report to turn in to us." The King announced as the King swift his hand from the mirror and Ceres bowed before the mirror was casted away

"Dear what should we do!" The Queen shouted.

"We must do as Ceres suggested." The King replied and started to announced to the angels to train for their next war with Hell once again and The Queen went to the garden and started to pray so that she can contact the two guardian angels to move swiftly as they can The King had sent to protect the daughter.

* * *

**Kingdom of Hell**

Ceres stood up quickly and heard a man calling out her name.

"Aya! Where are you, it's me Aki oh..." Aki saw the celestial maiden staring with those golden eyes.

"Hello Aki." Then Ceres started to change, her hair bleach blonde and her eyes changed to the color brown.

"Hey Aki!" Aya ran and gave Aki a slap in the back.

"Hey lil' sis, now what should we do now? I mean how do we capture the princess?" Aki asked.

"Let me think..." Aya then had a smirk on her face.

* * *

creativitykafune: Sorry to leave it short! Gotta go play MU now well sorry again for leaving it a cliffy. Well gotta go and don't forget to review and ask any questions! Also please vote! I need more votes.

P.S. answer this question;

1. Who is this unknown guy I've been talking about? (I bet you know! But if not, guess ya gotta wait!)

2. Who do you think I will pick for couples?

**_creativitykafune out!_**


	5. PE part 1

**creativiykafune: **Hiya! Sorry I havn't been updating, I've been sick and I had to go to work and all also it was so hard to type I also couldn't even update till today because it says that I could write any cause my acount has been locked till the 26th of July, 2005. That pisses me off! Also you can tell I had put in the **Ceres the Celestial Legend **in it if ya heard of the anime. I have only the manga books and it's only volume 1-6 and if you can tell me any information on Ceres the Celestial Legend I could continue on the story so it'll be complete! Please and enjoy! Also tell me if it's long or not. I can't tell.**

* * *

Reviews so Far**

**Darkness68  
2005-07-24  
ch 1, signed** God I lov3e this one but you dont update you lose points for that. So update.

**fdiw  
2005-07-21  
ch 3, signed** sorry i havent been keeping up love the story line so far

**Darkness68  
2005-07-21  
ch 4, signed** I loved your story but you dont deem to be updateing. of course I haven't waited that long for you to update oh well I just hope you dont ditch this story and leave another abandoned story unfinished.

**Darkness68  
2005-07-21  
ch 4, signed**

I loved your story but you dont deem to be updateing. of course I haven't waited that long for you to update oh well I just hope you dont ditch this story and leave another abandoned story unfinished.

**IDiot speaking  
2005-07-19  
ch 4, anon.**

I love your fan fic. not many of them are god. Im glad that you got the characters personalities. Some people make Kyo nice rfom the beggining and its weird. It is okay if he slowly changes to nice but not to be nice from the beggining thats just weird. Love your fanfic please kep updateing.

**HI  
2005-07-18  
ch 4,** **anon**.

IM so happy your updating. I've read so many animes that havent been updated in years. Please keep updating I love your story.

**cutebowlofvioletcurry  
2005-07-18  
ch 4, signed**

1)um... hiroyuki?

2)i think u r gunna be mean 2 me...  
tohru and "unknown"

-glares at writer  
"i shall remain from shaking my fist"

moo  
**-curry it dosen't matter  
2005-07-18  
ch 4, anon.**

you should make tohru and one of the angels fall in love ya kno a twist

**naomi  
2005-07-18  
ch 4, **

anon. heyy! i vote for kyo/tohru and yuki/tohru! i can vote for two right? anyway love the story and i want to read more please update soon! o can you make her wings come out in the middle of class? that would be cool. so keep up the great work!

**tif  
2005-07-18  
ch 4,** **anon.**

hi can u make it to HATORI AND TOHRU Fic thanks PLEAASE!

**ilovehatsuharu  
2005-07-18  
ch 4, signed**

I LOVE ur story it has alot of uniqueness about it I VOTE TOHRUXKYO. I think the mystery man is Hiroyuki! I love ur story so write more soon! TOHRU and KYO 4ever

**Sei  
2005-07-18  
ch 4, anon. **

A lot longer now. That's good. It seems an angel guardian likes Tohru. Now that should be interesting.

**

* * *

Couple Votes so far! **

Tohru x Yuki-8

Tohru x Haru (this was a vote reader prefered)- 1

Tohru x Kyo-7

Tohru x Hatori-1

(Someone voted them to be together but it seems kind of weird sorry if it seems rudebut it's okay)

Tohru x unknown character (sorry cannot tell ya yet!)-8

Kyo x Kagura-0

Kisa x Hiro-1

Hatori x Kanna-1

Haru x Rin-1

Yuki x Rin(another reader prefered)- 1

Kagura x with an angel (just being soft on her vote if you want her to be)-1

**Please vote for couples!**

creativitykafune: you can put in any of couples you like for them to be together okay? Well yet again, the unknown person and Yuki are tied still and what's this? Kyo is one point behind them? Who'll win Tohru's heart!

Tohru/...(spechless)

Yuki: Stupid cat will always be in last place.

Kyo: OH YEAH? I'LL WIN THIS VOTE COUPLE THINGY!

Yuki: Oh my, Kyo don't you relize somone is coming after you? (Yuki points at a running girl)

Kyo: Shit!

Kagura: My Looooove! (Kagura starts beating the hell out of Kyo)

creativitykafune: Aw... Kagura still has no votes! Poor Kagura...

Kagura: What! Let me see the votes... (Kagura stares at the votes)

creativiykafune: Poor, Poor her.

Kagura: Dammit all! PLEASE VOTE FOR ME AND KYO SO THAT WE WILL BE TOGETHER FOREVER AND EVER!

Kyo: No dammit! I don't love you at all!

Kagura: Oh yeah? YOU DON'T LOVE ME ANYMORE! I HATE YOU! (Kagura starts running and Kyo starts apoligizing.)

Kagura: You love me? Kyo loves me!(Kagura starts hugging him again and punches him to death)

Kyo: I didn't say I love you!

creativitykafune:Okay...

Tohru: Who is this unknown person?

Yuki: Yes, I would like to know.

creativitykafune: Well, you all should pretty figure it all out nowright,well if ya don't..oh well.

Tohru?

Yuki: You better tell us...

creativitykafune: Um well... no, well let's get back to the story!

Kagura: Please vote for me and Kyo so that we will be together forever and ever!

Kyo: No,vote for Kagura for someone else!

creativitykafune: THAT'S ENOUGH! Now well readers please enjoy the story!

* * *

**Flash Back**

**_Kingdom of Hell_**

Ceres stood up quickly and heard a man calling out her name.

"Aya! Where are you, it's me Aki oh..." Aki saw the celestial maiden staring with those golden eyes.

"Hello Aki." Then Ceres started to change, her hair bleach blonde and her eyes changed to the color brown.

"Hey Aki!" Aya ran and gave Aki a slap in the back.

"Hey lil' sis, now what should we do now? I mean how do we capture the princess?" Aki asked.

"Let me think..." Aya then had a smirk on her face.

**

* * *

**

**An Angel Tale**

**Chapter 5**

_**P.E. Part 2

* * *

**_

**_Kingdom of Hell..._**

"So you have any idea?" asked Aki.

"We shall go to the King and ask that can we go ahead of scheadule." Aya smirked.

"Huh, what are you thinking?" asked Aki.

"You just wait and see." Aya smirked as the wo twins walked to the King himself.

* * *

**_Kingdom of Heaven..._**

As the King of Heaven ordered the heaven to prepare for battle soon, The Queen of Heaven went to her bedroom, she then kneeled and put her arms on the bed while she clasped her hands and she then started to pray...

'Ryouji, Hiroyuki...please recieve my prayersProtect Princess MochikoGain her trust with swift movementsTrain her wellThe Kingdom of Hell is after her and is planning on taking her to their KingdomTake your answeres with procautionsThe Kingdom of Heaven's Princess is at your hands!By the order of the Queen and King!I give my regaurds. Amen.'

"I hope that they recieved my message." The queen said to herself and walked out of her bedroom and walked to her husband.

* * *

**_Earth-Tohru's class_**

"Tohru!" Tohru heard people screaming her name.

"Tohru!" They screamed again.

"Ehm…." Tohru found herself on the floor laying on her back and seeing a lot of faces in front of her.

"W-what happened?" Tohru asked as she kept laying down, it felt so cold to her and it made her relax.

"You fell out of your seat and you wouldn't wake up." Yuki answered.

"I did?" Tohru asked.

"Tohru how could you fall asleep in class!" Asked Kyo.

"I'm sorry…" Tohru said.

"Don't say sorry to him! He's just likes to make people upset!" Uo-chan hugged Tohru on the floor.

"Yes, but to change the subject, I sense incredible magic that has been done here…" Hana-chan announced as she played with Tohru's hair.

"Eh?" Tohru wondered.

"Oh really Hanajima, stop using your waves, their confusing Tohru, Tohru are you okay?"

"I guess so…" Tohru shook her head as Uo-chan got off her.

Then suddenly the class bell rang and it was time that their class went to next period.

"Alright class, since it was to late for me to give you your assignments I let you off for today but as for Tohru…" The teacher glared at her making Tohru get all the shivers.

"For falling asleep, I shall give you an assignment! As also you shall clean the classroom till it is spotless!" The teacher chuckled as she went back to her desk.

"Sorry Uo-chan…" Tohru had tears going down the side of her eyes and before anyone saw her she wiped her eyes.

"Well now, let's go to our next class P.E." Yuki answered.

"I shall beat you in that race then I shall become number one!" Screamed Kyo.

"Well don't forget about Tohru." Yuki smirked as Yuki already knew that Tohru had beaten them both and they were on their real speed.

"OH YEAH, I WILL ALSO BEAT TOHRU SO THAT I WILL KNOW THAT I AM THE BEST!" Then Kyo was beaten down with a rusty pipe by Uo-chan.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Kyo rubbed his head.

"It was for Tohru and we also must get to class, orange head." Uo-cahn smirked.

"Okay let's go!" Tohru said cheerfully, and then they all left to their P.E. Class and to their locker rooms.

**_

* * *

Girl's Locker Room… _**

As Tohru dressed into her P.E. Uniform, as she removed her shirt Uo-chan and Hana-chan looked at her back.

"Why Tohru… why do you have a **_tattoo_**?" Asked Hana-chan as she pointed at Tohru's back.

"Eh?" Toru then turned white noticing she had forgotten all about that winged tattoo she got on her back and she knew what will happen to her...

"Tohru…" Tohru faced Uo-chan as she quickly put on her shirt and shorts.

"**WHY TOHRU, KYOKO-SAN WOULD BE FURIOUS IN HEAVEN AND IF SHE WERE ALIVE, SHE'LL COOK YOU FOR DINNER!" **Uo-chan screamed as she dressed madly while Hana-chan dressed calmly.

"I'm, I'm sorry…I just saw this tattoo on my back a little while ago" Tohru bowed fast as she could while telling the honest truth.

"Nice…excuse Tohru…but I'm sure that Kyoko-san would be very disappointed with you…" Uo-chan sighed as they went out of the P.E. class and headed out the field.

"Eh-heh…" Tohru whined while she tied her hair in a pony tail as also did Hana-chan.

* * *

**_Boys Locker Room…_**

"Eh? I thought I heard an angry fit." Kyo said.

"Oh? Maybe it's just the figment of your imagination?" Yuki smarted off.

"OH YEAH, SO ARE YOU READY FOR THAT _RACE_ AGAINST YOU AND ME!" Kyo shouted as the boys heard the news as they were dressing.

"Na ah, it's not just you and me who are to race, it's you, me and Tohru, remember stupid cat?" Yuki poked Kyo's hand with a single finger.

"Arggh, stop calling me a stupid cat you stupid rat!" Kyo slapped Yuki's hand away and marched off outside forgetting one small but important thing.

"Stupid cat…" Yuki called.

"What!" Kyo yelled.

"Don't forget your shirt idiot…" Yuki threw the shirt at Kyo and walked right passed him and headed outside to the field.

"ARRGGGHHH" Kyo flustered as he placed on his shirt while everyone laughed at him.

"LAUGH ALL YA WANT!" Kyo shouted as he ran outside to the field while flustering.

_**The field…**_

Tohru and the rest of the girls were on the girl's side of P.E. class while the boys were on the boy's side and with them were the first years that'll be joining their P.E. class.

"For today, we'll be having mixed boys and girls field activity since we have nothing to do well begin!" The teacher yelled as he blew on his whistle.

Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and Tohru were at the track side waiting for Yuki and Kyo for the race.

"Tohru, why don't you exercise first while we wait?" Asked Hana-chan.

"Oh, okay." Tohru started to stretch her legs out.

"That was a good idea Hanajima!" Uo-chan laughed.

As Tohru exercised, she felt so flexible that she was able to do anything. Tohru smiled as she exercised because she thought it was fun. Tohru started to jump in the air and twirling backside ways and before she landed on the floor shed did a split, then she layed down and twisted her legs in the air as she twisted her body with it to sit up and then rolled backward, stopped, and jumped up and stood up with one leg in front and one leg in back and started to stretch her legs again.

"Whoa…" Uo-chan said amazed.

"I sense different waves from her." Said Hana-chan.

"Tohru! That was awesome!" screamed Uo-chan.

"Eh?" Tohru snapped out of her focus.

"That was amazing of how you exercised!" Uo-chan hugged Tohru as Tohru sat next to them.

"Oh…" Tohru then saw the two new students appear in front of them.

"That was good Honda-san." Ryouji and Hiroyuki shook their heads as they said.

"T-Thank you but call me Tohru instead." Tohru smiled at them until she felt the shivers and a spooky voice saying,

_Leave alone Hiroyuki and Ryouji you don't deserve their kindness, do you want a swelled head?_

Tohru immediately hugged herself tight and turned pail.

"I could…beep… them with Electro poison waves…" Hanajima said as she stared out the trees where the new fans of Hiroyuki and Ryouji hid from and they started running.

"Oh you poor thing, Hanajima don't zap people." Hanajima hugged Tohru's head.

"Tohru we are very sorry about that it's our fault, are all ea… schoolgirls like this?" Asked Hiroyuki.

"Ah ha, they are because right now you guys are the hottest guys in school just like Yuki Sohma and Kyo Soma as you can refer him orange head." Uo-tani smirked.

"Oh yeah!" Smiled Ryouji as Hiroyuki shook his head.

"Well, I've heard you got a race with those Sohmas' yes?" Hiroyuki asked.

"Why yes, we are just waiting for them that's all." Tohru smiled brightly while Hiroyuki and Ryouji smiled back.

"Tohru!" screamed a mega-cheerful boy.

"Oh Momiji!" Smiled Tohru.

"Momiji wants a hug!" Tohru's hair started to prick up while Momiji ran toward her for a hug but before Momiji could even hug Tohru, a guy with spiky white hair wearing a lot of accessories grabbed Momiji by the back shirt.

"Momiji." He said calmly.

"Hatsuharu-kun!" Tohru whispered a thank you to him while Haru nodded his head.

"Haru no fair!" Momiji whined as he tried to kick him.

"So, we heard you'll be racing Yuki and Kyo today are you guys waiting?" asked Haru.

"Tohru's racing!" Momiji shouted happily.

"Why yes!" Tohru clasped her hands together.

"So, who are these guys?" asked Haru thumbing his hand toward them.

"Yeah, why are they so friendly with Tohru?" Momiji shouted.

"Oh, these guys are transfer students and they go to our class." Uo-chan answered.

"Oh." Haru said while Momiji pouted. Then suddenly out of blue Hana-chan said spookily… "I sense that these two, Hiroyuki and Ryouji's auras are so powerful…" Hanajima said as Hiroyuki Ryouji, Tohru, and Momiji flinched especially Hiroyuki and Ryouji while Haru stayed calm.

Then a flock of people came running at them shouting at Tohru about the race and her exercise moves.

"Wow Tohru, you were so amazing! Can you join our club? No, she'll join the gymnastics, no she'll join baseball, no she joins softball, no she joins… (They babbled on) Tohru are you really racing with Yuki Sohma and Kyo Sohma? You know you can't beat them! You don't deserve to race with them! Their Princes! Hey look their here!" Shouted the group while Tohru went all ditzy while Uo-chan calmed her down as well as Momiji, Ryouji and Hiroyuki just watching Tohru and the rest of the group and especially Tohru.

Haru then ran toward the group making the group around Tohru clear and run to Kyo and Yuki and then Haru started tugging onto Yuki's shirt.

"Hey." Haru said.

"Hey, now let go of me Haru." Yuki replied.

Then as the group reached over to Tohru, Yuki and Kyo started to go ballistic in their minds seeing Tohru trust the two new students and they only just met.

"Who the hell do ya think you are!" screamed Kyo while also Yuki trying to calm down his anger by shaking his head and then he kneeled forward to Tohru.

"Are you okay?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine…just a bit dizzy." Tohru shook her head as she stood up.

"Heh, hi the names Ryouji and nice hair, orange head." Ryouji smirked deciding on using the nick name from what Uo-chan said and while he smoothly moved his hand in his blonde spiky hair.

"ORANGE HEAD, WHAT ABOUT YOU BLONDY!" flustered Kyo.

"Oh, thank you for the nick name but you can't call me that cause I'm not the only one with blond hair, my cousin does as well." Ryouji then smirked once again.

"Why you!" Kyo was about to punch Ryouji but Ryouji had caught the punch.

"No one punches me unless I let them get it…" Ryouji smirked.

"So Tohru, are you ready for the race?" Yuki smiled at Tohru.

"Yes!" Tohru said with a bright smile.

* * *

**creativitykafune:** Hiya! Did ya enjoy! Well I'm very sorry if the grammer was bad to you if you think. And if you were expecting Tohru to have wings pop out in the classroom, well I'm sorry it won't be cause It seems to be to early for that if you think about it, but **_definately_** she will have the wings! Well I hope you did like it. It was so hard to type! Ask me any questions if ya like and also please review! 

Kagura: Don't forget about voting for me and Kyo to be together and ever! (Kagura hugs Kyo tight)

Kyo: No, we shall never ever be together dammit! (struggles to get out of the hug)

**creativitykafune:** P.S. also please answer these questions.

1. Who is this unknown guy I've been talking about? (I bet you know! But if not, guess ya gotta wait!)

2. Who do you think I will pick for couples?

3. Who'll win the race?

4. How will Ryouji and Hiroyuki gain Tohru's trust?

**creativitykafune:** P.S.S I'll also put in who is this unknown person. Won't it be exciting to know?


	6. PE part 2

**creativitykafune: **Please forgive me for not updating for so long! Please! I havn't been on the computer a lot lately and I needed more information, well I did thanks to one of my favorite authors named One Winged Angel Sami! By the way One Winged Angel Sami thank you very much! But I also need information on how did Aya get her celestial robes in **_"Ceres the Celestial Legend"_** I need to know that to so that I can make further chapters! So if you know please tell me! I've only read seven volume of Ceres the Celestial legend! Well please enjoy! (Sorry if you notice in chapter five that I put P.E. part 2, I've been thinking a lot lately on what happens on the next chapter)

* * *

**Couple Votes so far... has been canceled...for now anyways**

creativitykafune:sorry for the posting! It seems I've lost count but I will promise you that I will get them posted. I just lost count!

Kyo: yeah, your just wasting your fuck'n time counting, idiot...

creativitykafune:who ya callin idiot!

Yuki: yeah, who ya callin idiot? she's the one who made you alive in this fanfic story.

Kyo: shut the hell up stupid rat.

Yuki: who are you to call stupid rat when you are a stupid cat?

Kyo: Arrgh!

Kagura: Oh, Kyo... my love! Where are you!

Kyo: crap... I forgot her.

Tohru: Stop fighting please, I just heard you two arguing and i don't think creativitykafune likes it!

creativitykafune: why think you Tohru-kun!

Yuki: sure why not, fighting is the waste of my time especially with this stupid cat who's trying to start everything.

Kyo: What!

Kagura: Oh, there you are! My Love!

(Kagura hugs Kyo but Kyo accidentally falls on Tohru and poofchanges into a cat...)

Yuki: Are you okay Tohru? Tohru!

(Tohru has passed out)

creativitykafune: ... okay... well on to the story's next chapter!

**Please vote again! I'll be recounting again okay?**

**

* * *

**

**Questions from the last chapter:**

1. Who is this unknown guy I've been talking about? (I bet you know! But if not, guess ya gotta wait!)

2. Who do you think I will pick for couples?

3. Who'll win the race?

4. How will Ryouji and Hiroyuki gain Tohru's trust?

**The Answers to it is:**

1. Nope, sorryto spoil you but not going to tell, but you can actually figure that out already. I just wanted to say that! Keheheh.

2. Plus for that not telling ya! I am spoiling it again huh? Well I can't tell ya yet until I can recount the votes!

3. Can't tell you, figure it out yourself because the race ends here in this chapter!

4. Also that question, I don't even know myself yet! But I'll try to figure it out some way! You guys can help me to! If you like to give me any of your opinions to put further into this fanfic.

**Sorry that I did not answer to almost all your questions, I guess I put those questions there for fun!**

Well, anywas sorry to keep you up, here's the chapter six of **An Angel Tale**!

* * *

**An Angel Tale**

**Chapter 6**

**_PE part 2_**

_

* * *

"So Tohru, are you ready for the race?" Yuki smiled at Tohru. _

_"Yes!" Tohru said with a bright smile._

Everyone gathered to their spots at the track as Yuki, Tohru and Kyo walked forward to the starting line. Half the students at P.E. shouted Yuki's name and cheered for him as Kyo received three-fourths of half the class and the rest goes to Tohru.

"Are you ready to be beaten again stupid cat?" asked Yuki.

"ARE YOU PROVOKING ME! ARE YOU READY TO BE BEATEN PRETTY BOY!" shouted Kyo who was trying to make himself confident that this time he is going to win!

"Now, now… I hope we do our best! Let's pray for us to break a leg!" smiled Tohru as Kyo and Yuki just simmered down and got ready for the race. As they exercised on the track, everyone started shouting who is going to win.

"Oh, I think that Honda will win!" someone shouted as some people agreed.

"Oh yeah? Sohma-san will win, not that clingy little girl!" one shouted as the rest agreed.

"Yeah, but it's Kyo who's going to win!" one shouted as the rest agreed and some flared through their nostrils.

"But did you not see Honda exercise plus look at her now as she exercises! Look at that back flip!" Everyone turned to Tohru and saw her do a back flip and awed at her amazing exercise, as she started to get into ready position.

"Weird, Honda never does that during our gym test, heck she has bad grades in class!" Everyone agreed at that.

"So what, I think she's winning!" one said as the rest nodded.

"Oh yeah? Kyo is going to win!" another said as the rest flared.

"No! Our prince is going to win!" one of the Yuki fan girls said as the rest agreed.

The crowd was getting reckless and trying to convince the people to vote either for Yuki, Tohru or Kyo. Yuki stood on the left side of Tohru and the other side is Kyo.

"I never knew that you can do stunts like that, it's as if you learned the arts." Yuki said to Tohru as she only nodded her head to the left as if saying "I don't know what you mean."

"Yeah Tohru, it's as if you learned how to fight." Kyo patted Tohru's head and the Kyo fan club shot glares at her and Tohru only shivered.

"Wow, you now notice, I never knew a stupid cat like you can notice something like that." Yuki sighed.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!" Kyo shouted.

"Um, I'm not sure how I did it though. It felt like I already knew like the time I was young even though I never fought in my whole life." Tohru giggled as she got into position again as Yuki and Kyo did not get what she meant.

"OKAY! THIS IS GOING TO BE A MILE RACE AND THE ONE WHO WINS WILL GET A FREE TICKET TO LAKE TAHOE AND IT DOSEN'T EXPIRE!" Momiji shouted happily as everyone sweat dropped but then they kept cheering on who is going to win that golden ticket.

"Momiji, we never decided on winning anything. And besides, this is only a little race! It's going to waste your money!" Tohru whined but Momiji only said.

"The ticket is only little, only little it's cheap!" Momiji smiled as everyone fell down. Everyone knew getting an air plane ticket to Lake Tahoe costs a lot of money.

"It's okay Tohru, you know how Momiji is with surprises." Yuki smiled as Tohru only got death glares from the Yuki fan club.

"MOMIJI WITH YOUR SURPRISES AGAIN! YOU HAVN'T EVEN PLANNED ON GETTING FREE TICKETS DID YOU?" Kyo only shouted as he sighed because Momiji only smile and shouted, "The ticket was a gift from Papa, and I don't need to go to Lake Tahoe! It's to cold!" giggled Momiji.

"Eh! It was a gift from your father! We mustn't take that ticket!" shouted Tohru.

"It's okay To-Chan!" Arisa shouted as she rooted for her.

"I will wish you a good like our Tohru…" Saki said with a loud spooky voice.

"Ah, thank you Hana-chan, Uo-chan!" Tohru again forgot about the free ticket again.

"ALSO THE ONE WHO LOSES…WILL HAVE TO CLEAN THE P.E. LOCKER ROOMS!" The P.E. teacher shouted out of no where.

"WHAT!" shouted Kyo as the teacher only smirked and then he pulled out his whistle.

"ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET…GO!" the whistle was blown and the three started running around the track.

Everyone was shouting and nothing couldn't be so peaceful.

**_

* * *

Kingdom of Hell… _**

Aya was already walking to the throne room while Aki only shouted her name and followed right behind her. And as they reached the throne room and entered pass the guards, Aya and Aki started to bow in front of their Majesty.

"Your Majesty… may we please extend our timing on getting the heaven's princess brat to our grounds?" Aya asked while Aki was behind her.

"Hmm… why's that?" the King's deep loud voice beamed.

"I have a plan we could…." Aya trailed off as the King's hand swift in the air meaning to stop speaking.

"Silence, we will go as we plan! And in a couple of months, you may be released and plan on whatever the cost to capture the princess."

"Yes, your majesty…" Aya then got up as well as Aki and started to sulk and turn around but they were stopped by their King's voice.

"But… since the two of you are one of my best minions, I may as well let you loose for awhile on the crust of earth but you may not capture her just yet! Just get along with her by any means and the time will soon come that you will capture her. I'll try to keep contact of the two of you and again, DO NOT CAPTURE HER JUST YET! YOU WAIT FOR MY CALL! Shouted the king as the two walked out the throne room while Aya had a smirk on her face.

As the doors shut, Aya started cheer for joy.

"So what's your plan?" asked Aki.

"We can goof off!" laughed Aya as Aki fell to the ground.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" shouted Aki.

"Heheh, I'm just kidding, well yeah we can goof off a bit and no I'm serious here, I have a plan and Ceres has one to, she told me in my dreams but I will not tell you just yet bro! She's planning on how to capture that bratty princess, while I am going to have fun!" Aya then ran off and went to her quarters while her brother only sighed and went off to train.

**_

* * *

Earth- The track at high school… _**

The three were on their last lap and Yuki was leading all the way while Kyo was struggling behind and Tohru in third.

"YOU WON'T BEAT ME THIS TIME!" Kyo shouted while Yuki only gaping for air.

"DON'T YOU DARE IGNORE ME!" Kyo shouted.

Tohru in her own world now as she ran. She felt like she could try at least harder, she thought, "At this speed, I don't think I can't feel the wind hitting my face. I think I'll pump it harder!" Tohru then ran faster and she finally passed the two Sohma.

"Huh?" The two thought as they ran even faster. The crowd was screaming as Tohru started to run even faster as well as the Sohma but then Tohru ran even more faster as if she were a cheetah.

Tohru looked up ahead, she was in her own thoughts and no one entered into her mind.

'The finish line…' Tohru then ran to it and then ran a crossed the ribbon that happen to be place their.

Then came in Yuki who only stretched and headed for Tohru as for Kyo only shouted for not being at least cross the finish line before Yuki. All their fan clubs were totally upset.

Everyone was silent until, Arisa, Saki, Momiij, and Haru ran for Tohru and congratulated her.

"Yay, Tohru won!" Momiji shouted.

"I never knew our little Tohru could run so fast!" Arisa began to hug her tight.

"Can't breathe…" Tohru barely choked while Saki only played with Tohru's hair again.

"Yeah, Momiji where's her prize?" Haru only smirked.

"Oh, at home, I'll bring your prize later today!" Momiji smiled.

"Oh, I don't need any! Thank you anyways…" Tohru trailed as Yuki interrupted.

"You earned it Tohru-kun. I got to admit, I was really at my speed."

"I STILL DIDN'T MANAGE TO BEAT THAT STUPID RAT!" Kyo shouted as he went up to Tohru as he punched the ground.

"Don't worry Kyo-kun! I'm sure you'll beat Yuki someday!" Tohru smiled as Kyo only smirked and patted her head.

"Yeah someday, DID YOU HEAR THAT STUPID RAT! NEXT TIME YOU WILL BE BEATEN!" Then all Tohru's friends laughed and clapped for her as the crowd started to follow along and then the crowd started to shout Tohru's name repeatedly.

"Kyo Sohma!" The P.E. teacher shouted.

"WHAT!" shouted Kyo.

"Clean the boy's locker room at lunch." the P.E. Teacher smirked.

"WHAT! WHAT ABOUT THAT YUKI, HE LOST DIDN'T HE!" Shouted Kyo.

"Yes, but he got in second place and you are third. Second place doesn't really get a prize or punishment but as for you who got third place does, and better yet, for shouting at the teacher, you will clean the girl's locker room as well ya hear?" With that Kyo started to go ballistic while Everyone laughed.

"ARRGH! THIS IS NOT MY DAY! I SWEAR I WILL GET YOU STUPID RAT!" shouted Kyo while Yuki only smirked and started to talk back.

Tohru smiled and suddenly the two new boys Hiroyuki and Ryouji came up to her.

"Congrats!" chuckled Ryouji.  
"Thank you did I do well?" asked Tohru.

"Yes you did actually, since you beat those two Sohma I think you'll be bombarded with the Physical kind of clubs don't you think?" Hiroyuki smiled.

"Eheh… thank you for watching me!" smiled Tohru while Hiroyuki blushed slightly.

The bell suddenly rang and it was time to get dressed into their uniforms.

Before the Tohru was separated from the two new students they had disappeared…

'_For some reason… when I am around those two, I feel kind of familiar with them, as if I know them from somewhere...' _Tohru thought as she ran after her Arisa and Saki to the girl's locker room.

* * *

**creativitykafune:** zuruzuruzuru (note: the meaning of zuruzuruzuru means like a dragging sound I think, Iheard it onaFinal Fantasy movie and it was about part two of Cloud.I never played it or seen the first game or movie, I just watched it with my older sister.) Oh, you guys done reading? Well Ihope it was long to you! I won't be able to update as much because I have so many homework and projects to do for school! So please forgive me again for not updating quickly! I also can't use the computer as much as well! 

Well I hope that you can be patient for a while... I hope... well please review my story! I would like to get a lot of reviews from each chapter!

I must do my homework now, I have not done yet, due tommorow and plus project... argh! I'm a late bird!

creativitykafune out!

I'm so tiered!


	7. Birthday PlanningThoughts Pt1

**creativitykafune:** Hey! OMG! I HAVE NOT UPDATED THIS STORY FOR THREE TO FOUR MONTHS! I AM INCREDIBLY SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG! I AM DEARLY SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT THIS LONG MY FELLOW READERS! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Well enjoy! Please forgive me also of not proof reading! That is one of my bad qualities for writing!

Kyo:Yeah what took you so long?

creativitykafune:I'm so sorry!

Yuki:What do you think? It was thanksgiving break. It's the time to relax.

creativitykafune: You are right Yuki but also it's time for the giving to! So I take it was my responsibility...

Yuki:It's okay, at least you wrote something, right Tohru?

Tohru:Ah, yes, Thank you for writing for us and making usto be one of your characters! (Tohru smiles)

creativitykafune:Thank you Yuki, Tohru, and not Kyo!

Kyo:How come I don't get a thank you!

creativitykafune:Because you yelled at me. That's not a thank you.

Kyo:Whatever! (He flusters)

Yuki:You are really a stupid cat you know. Watch what you say.

Kyo:What! YOU WANT TO FIGHT! FIGHT ME THEN!

Yuki:You can never defeat me. I already know the outcome.

Tohru:Ah! Please do not fight! (But it was to late because Yuki had already knocked him out by two punches and one kick.)

creativitykafune:Okay... Well Please and read!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Fruits basket or Ceres the Celestial Legend. I really do highly respect the person who had created Fruits Basket and Ceres the Celestial Legend. But the storyline and the two characters, Hiroyuki and Ryouji are mine! Please do not copy my storyline and my two characters.**

* * *

**

**An Angel Tale**

**Chapter 7**

_**Birthday Planning/Thoughts Pt.1**

* * *

_

**_Girl's Locker Room_**

Half the Locker room were silent because half were the Yuki and Kyo fan group being silent as ever… planning something so horrid, and the other half were clubs questioning and arguing if Tohru should enter their clubs and such.

"Wow! I never knew you can race faster than the Sohmas Tohru!" shouted Uotani as they scurried to finish dressing.

"That's Tohru for you. She has many abilities just to pop out of no where." smiled Hanajima as she had already finished dressing and was set for Fourth period.

"Eh-heh…" Tohru started to giggle as she finished dressing.

**_

* * *

Boys Locker Room _**

All the boys were all laughing at Kyo and Yuki but Kyo especially because Kyo made it last place. The boys were making fun of Kyo and were going to call him "Janitor Boy" for the rest of the day.

"Wow, I can't believe you got beaten by other than Tohru Honda!" shouted one of the boys to Yuki and Kyo.

"Oh well, I didn't see it coming either. But at least it was a good race. Right stupid cat?" asked Yuki.

"Oh yeah, you were beaten by her!" shouted a frustrated Kyo.

"Yes, but you were beaten by a girl and myself. So that makes you a loser and me the average." smirked Yuki.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kyo shouted as the boys got dressed and left the locker room and were heading for class.

**_

* * *

Out of the locker rooms _**

"Sohma-sans!" shouted Ryouji and Hiroyuki as they came running up to Kyo and Yuki who turned around.

"Hi, and your names are Hiroyuki and Ryouji, am I correct?" asked Yuki.

"Yes, oh hello orange head." smirked Ryouji.

"Shut the hell up Blonde boy!" Kyo blurted out.

"Oh, again, thanks for the nickname but my cousin also has the same colored hair as me so you can't call me blonde boy or blondy." smirked Ryouji.

"Oh, why I outta!" shouted Kyo as he punched the near by wall but not to hard so the wall won't collapse.

"So you want us to lead you guys to class?" asked Yuki.

"Yes, please." smiled Hiroyuki as the four boys walked to their class as they were stalked by the Yuki, Kyo, and finally formed Hiroyuki and Ryouji club.

**_

* * *

In and near classroom _**

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" shouted Uotani as the three best friends came out of the Locker Room.

"What are you going to do about your birthday Tohru? Isn't it your birthday today?" asked Uotani as they were nearing class.

"Aieeeeee! I forgot to! And I should have remembered it as well!" shouted Tohru as she slumped comically as they entered class and to their seats.

"Oh, oh my, we've forgotten about our dear Tohru's birthday! Oh well, I got her a present and it's in my bag. Tohru, shall I give it to you at lunch?" asked Hanajima.

"Um… sure… thank you Hana-chan." smiled Tohru.

"Hey, hey, I got a present to! I'll give it to you at lunch as well!" smiled Uotani as she hugged Tohru to tightly.

"Um… Uo-chan…. I can't breathe…" murmured Tohru as Uotani apologized and returned to her seat.

"Who's birthday?" asked the four boys who just entered.

"OH MY GOD! DID YOU JUST FORGET OUR LITTLE TOHRU'S BIRTHDAY! IT'S TODAY YA KNOW!" shouted Uotani as the two Sohmas eyes went blank.

'Damn, I forgot. I have to get her something today!' shouted Kyo in his mind as he stood their like an idiot.

"Oh… my sincere apologies Tohru… I had forgotten. I'll give it to you after school and that's a promise." Yuki looked down while Tohru had the worried face look as she looked at Yuki to Kyo, back and forth.

"Don't worry! I don't need anything!" smiled Tohru as though she didn't want to make them upset, but it made it worse. All her friends were depress as Yuki and Kyo returned to their seats.

'Don't get a swelled head…' Tohru could hear the taunting as she shivered while the teacher entered. Hiroyuki and Ryouji stared at her worriedly for some reason. (You guys already know right?)

"Birthday?" thought Hiroyuki and Ryouji as they returned to their seats as class started.

"Okay class, since we can't review the new assignment, why not we just read the our next assignment for the time being of this period. This story is about another part of the myth tale of The Angel of Heaven. Let's just say it's part two of The Angel of Heaven. The teacher began to read and this time Tohru was paying attention as the whole class were reading the book while the teacher read it out loud.

**_The Angel of Heaven pt. 2_**

_Since after the death of the angel child princess, the Queen and King made a prayer. Their prayer was like this, "We pray for our daughter to be reincarnated. To be with us once again. She did not deserve to die just yet. So we must ask you, our god, would you grant us our wish? We wish on upon the sixteen stars form a line in the night heaven's sky, let our little angel reappear once again." the King and Queen continued to pray these for centuries. They say that if that were to happen, the kingdom of Hell would arise once again and attack the Kingdom of heaven. They even said it was up to God that if he lets the kingdom of Hell to attack again if the princess were to be reincarnated, the Kingdom of heaven would die and the Kingdom of hell would roam of above heavens and even earth. But, if God were to change is mind about letting the Kingdom of Hell attack, they say it'll be up to the Princess of Heaven to be the one to vanquish the Kingdom of Hell. People say that either of them can be true. But is it really true if that were their destiny upon the kingdom?_

Tohru was thinking about this story really hard as the teacher ended her reading as she told the class that she was to lazy to teach so she let them do whatever they want for this period time being.

"Hey what's up Tohru? Why do you as if your thinking to hard?" asked Uotani as all her friends gathered around her. Hanajima was just playing with Tohru's hair as usual.

"It's just…" Tohru trailed Hiroyuki and Ryouji payed real close attention.

"What is it Tohru?" asked Yuki and Kyo.

"It's just that the story the teacher was reading out loud sounded so familiar. Only part of it. Only the part with the war of the Kingdoms and the dead princess angel who thought to be reincarnated. It feels familiar… I think I had some strange dreams the were sort of the same as this story goes on… nah never mind…" Tohru sighed as she sunk in her seat.

"Strange…" her friends thought as well, especially Yuki and Kyo remembering what had happened last night.

**_

* * *

Mean while… _**

The Kingdom of Heaven and Hell were to busy to pray and train or rather than argue or train for a war must be coming very soon in a couple of months. As for the Twins are still planning on what to do to get the princess of heaven's trust.

* * *

**creativitykafune:**Hey well did you enjoy! I am sorry for not updating any earlier! Well I shall head for bed! It's late! **Have a** **_Happy Late Thanksgiving break! Please Review!_**

**_P.S._**

_If you have time readers... can you please read my other stories? Well I'm not forcing you to, but I need help despreatly to continue all my stories and happily end it! If you have any ideas for one or more of my **twelve stories** please send me a personal message or write it in the review! If you are able to, thank you!_

_**Happy Late Thanksgiving!**_

**_XD XD XD XD XD XD XD_**


	8. Birthday PlanningThoughts pt2

**creativitykafune:** I am so sorry! I have not been updating any of my stories late because I am grounded from the computer! But I will update when I am able to update! Please enjoy my story **An Angel Tale**! Please forgive me!**

* * *

**

**An Angel Tale**

**Chapter 8**

**_Birthday Planning/Thoughts pt.2_**

_

* * *

_

Flash Back...

The Angel of Heaven pt. 2

_Since after the death of the angel child princess, the Queen and King made a prayer. Their prayer was like this, "We pray for our daughter to be reincarnated. To be with us once again. She did not deserve to die just yet. So we must ask you, our god, would you grant us our wish? We wish on upon the sixteen stars form a line in the night heaven's sky, let our little angel reappear once again." the King and Queen continued to pray these for centuries. They say that if that were to happen, the kingdom of Hell would arise once again and attack the Kingdom of heaven. They even said it was up to God that if he lets the kingdom of Hell to attack again if the princess were to be reincarnated, the Kingdom of heaven would die and the Kingdom of hell would roam of above heavens and even earth. But, if God were to change It's mind about letting the Kingdom of Hell attack, they say it'll be up to the Princess of Heaven to be the one to vanquish the Kingdom of Hell. People say that either of them can be true. But is it really true if that were their destiny upon the kingdom?_

_Tohru was thinking about this story really hard as the teacher ended her reading as she told the class that she was to lazy to teach so she let them do whatever they want for this period time being._

_"Hey what's up Tohru? Why do you as if your thinking to hard?" asked Uotani as all her friends gathered around her. Hanajima was just playing with Tohru's hair as usual._

_"It's just…" Tohru trailed Hiroyuki and Ryouji payed real close attention._

_"What is it Tohru?" asked Yuki and Kyo._

_"It's just that the story the teacher was reading out loud sounded so familiar. Only part of it. Only the part with the war of the Kingdoms and the dead princess angel who thought to be reincarnated. It feels familiar… I think I had some strange dreams the were sort of the same as this story goes on… nah never mind…" Tohru sighed as she sunk in her seat._

_"Strange…" her friends thought as well, especially Yuki and Kyo remembering what had happened last night._

_

* * *

_

_Flash Back..._

_Mean while…_

_The Kingdom of Heaven and Hell were to busy to pray and train or rather than argue or train for a war must be coming very soon in a couple of months. As for the Twins are still planning on what to do to get the princess of heaven's trust._

* * *

**_Lunch…_**

**_Friends of Tohru P.O.V._**

Tohru was going to guide the two new students, Hiroyuki and Ryouji today, so Yuki, Uotani, Hanajima, Hatsuhharu, and Momiji headed out to their normal spot at lunch, except Kyo who had to clean the Boys Locker Rooms so the others went on ahead to eat.

As the group settled down, they started a conversation as they ate about Tohru's Birthday.

"Did you guys forget about Tohru's Birthday?" Hanajima asked hauntedly as Arisa nodded her head.

Yuki felt guilty except White-Haru and Momiji.

"Yes… it's just the things that has been happening recently today." Yuki sighed.

"Well we all know that, she's been acting a bit strange lately hasn't she?" Uotani and everyone else thought carefully at the way Tohru was acting all day.

Momiji then looked annoyed with the thinking so he changed the subject.

"I got Tohru a present and it is the free trip to Lake Taho! So I don't have to worry about it!" smiles Momiji.

"Didn't you say those tickets were for that race?" Yuki sighed as he ate his food.

"Well…" Momiji then got interupeted by Haru.

"I am getting her a cowbell… no maybe… something that'll she like…" Haru replied as he looked up at the clouds.

"Cowbell? Why would she want that!" Arisa laughed out loud.

"I feeling that he wants our Tohru to have the Cowbell so that she would let him wear the cowbell…" Hanajima said plainly as everyone minus Uotani sweat dropped.

"Hey Yuki, what are you getting Tohru?" asked Momiji.

Yuki couldn't think much because he wasn't sure what to give her.

"I'm still trying to find something for her…" he blushed as he trailed.

Momiji again changes the subject by bringing another idea for Tohru's birthday.

"Hey, when it is winter, we shall go to Lake Taho! That'll make her happy, but for now, we shall go to the hot springs again where Ritsu's mother works at on the weekend!" smiles Tohru.

"Oh hey, orange head is back," Arisa smirked.

Everyone then notices an angry orange head heeling his way here. His hair had also looked like as if it were on fire.

"Damn, that Locker Room is a Sty!" shouts Kyo as he lays on the grass behind the group.

"The name "Laundry/Locker/Loser Boy" fits your name perfectly than "Stupid Cat" no wait, I change my mind. They are both perfect names for you…" Yuki smirks as Kyo tries to conceal his anger to zero.

"SHUT THE HELL UP DAMN RAT!" shouts Kyo.

"These Sohmas are sure interesting guys…" smiles Arisa.

"That's why our Tohru loves them," Saki sighs as she finishes her food.

_**Tohru's P.O.V **_

Tohru was just waiting in the Classroom for Ryouji and Hiroyuki to pack up their things for lunch.

"Hiroyuki-san, Ryouji-san, are you two ready yet?" asked Tohru kindly.

"Yes! Now let's get some guide touring to do!" smiles the green eyed boy who leaped out of the classroom followed by Hiroyuki and Tohru.

"Ah okay…" Tohru sighs as she lead them everywhere.

Tohru showed them every where of the school campus except the school's courtyard where people ate. But before the three got there Tohru turned to look at the two.

"Did you guys bring anything to eat? You guys must be hungry," Tohru smiles.

"Well now that you said it…" the two cousins' stomach began to rumble.

"I knew that you were… for some reason, I made two extra lunches for Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun, but it seems they have lunch already, so you guys can have it." Torhu then handed them two lunch boxes for them to eat.

Tohru then asked if they wanted to eat and they chose the roof top of the school's building. When they headed up there, the three were very silent. When they had completely finished their lunches, Tohru had an urge of a question she had to ask to the two cousins.

"Why do I feel so nostalgic around you two… like we are same as one. Why is that?" Tohru asked as she stared at Hiroyuki's and Ryouji's eyes.

The two looked at her brownish colored eyes and smiled.

"It's you to know and to find out," Ryouji smirked.

"Eh? I don't get it Ryouji-kun." Tohru scratched her head.

"You'll find out later sooner enough." Hiroyuki smiled that also made Tohru smile back.

"Well anyways, thanks for the food Tohru," Ryouji smiled to her as she did as well.

"Your welcome, is it to bland to you?" Tohru asked the two.

"No, it's perfect, thank you Miss Honda," Hiroyuki answered back.

_**Ring Ring Ring**_

**(School bell rings School bell rings)**

****

Hiroyuki and Ryouji P.O.V.

"Well we should be heading back to class now." Hiroyuki smiled as everyone stood with their empty lunches and headed to class.

But before the three left, Hiroyuki and Ryouji heard a ring sound in their head. A message had been received to them. Everything then went frozen around that everything stopped moving. Tohru stood at the door frozenly waiting for them, birds were flying from the tree frozenly, and the clouds even stopped.

Suddenly, a beam of light appeared in front of the two angel guardians as before them was the Queen of Heaven herself.

"Your highness!" the two then kneeled to the ground for respect.

_'Ryouji, Hiroyuki...please receive my prayers, Protect Princess Mochiko, Gain her trust with swift movements, Train her well, The Kingdom of Hell is after her and is planning on taking her to their Kingdom, Take your answers with precautions, The Kingdom of Heaven's Princess is at your hands! By the order of the Queen and King! I give my regards. Amen.'_ Then the light disappeared as everything went back to normal.

"Highness…" the two thought then their thoughts were disturbed by Tohru's voice.

"Hurry, we're going to be late!" Tohru smiled as Hiroyuki and Ryouji as well smiled back as they ran back to class from the balcony.

**_

* * *

Kingdom of Hell… _**

"So Aya, what is your plan anyways? How will we be able to get the princess?" Aki asked as they returned to their chambers.

Aya thought for a moment until she had a brilliant idea.

"I know! In a month we shall come to her school and act as fellow students. We then become her so called friends, then at night, we sneak into her bedroom and instantly we capture her! Isn't that a good one?" Aya smirked at her brilliance.

"You make it sound so easy, what if those angel guardians come and gain her trust before us?" Aki asked as Aya slammed to ground and got ulp again and scratched her head.

"Sigh I never thougt of that, let me think more okay?" Aya then dismissed herself from their chambers.

"Your so stubburn…" Aki sighed as he returned to bed early.

**_Aya's P.O.V._**

Aya had just walked into her own personal bathroom. She had an old mirror, and as she looked into it, she saw her alter ego, Ceres. Ceres who had the features of a maiden. Purple hair, golden eyes, pale skin…

"What do you want now!" Aya asked Ceres.

"Nothing. I just need to use you for awhile," Ceres answered as she appeared as Aya's reflection.

Aya then replied, "You need to use me for awhile? Wait what?"

Aya then started to fall to the ground holding her body from falling, but there was no use of holding herself when Ceres took over her body.

"Dear Aya, you have a weak spirit, that is why I was able to make you sleep for awhile…" Ceres sighed as she headed out of the bathroom.

_'I must report to the King and Queen!_' Ceres thought to herself as she disappeared out of nowhere.

* * *

**creativitykafune:** How did you like the story so far? Please wish or pray that I will update as soon as I can!

**_Please review!_**


	9. Triple Dates on a Winter Weather Pt1

**creativitykafune: **Hi guys! I wanted to say this, but I was going to make this chapter eight pages but it is already getting late so I just gave you half of eight pages. So I'm sorry. Oh yeah for those who asked a question is was thatTohru also frozen during the guardian angel's message and that is a yes, she was frozen during their message... Well enjoy!**

* * *

**

**An Angel Tale**

**_Chapter 9_**

**Triple Dates on a Winter Weather** **Pt.1**

* * *

Flash Back…

**_Kingdom of Hell…_**

**_Aya's P.O.V._**

_Aya had just walked into her own personal bathroom. She had an old mirror, and as she looked into it, she saw her alter ego, Ceres. Ceres who had the features of a maiden. Purple hair, golden eyes, pale skin…_

_"What do you want now!" Aya asked Ceres._

_"Nothing. I just need to use you for awhile," Ceres answered as she appeared as Aya's reflection._

_Aya then replied, "You need to use me for awhile? Wait what?"_

_Aya then started to fall to the ground holding her body from falling, but there was no use of holding herself when Ceres took over her body._

_"Dear Aya, you have a weak spirit, that is why I was able to make you sleep for awhile…" Ceres sighed as she headed out of the bathroom._

_'I must report to the King and Queen!' Ceres thought to herself as she disappeared out of nowhere_.

**_

* * *

_****_Ceres P.O.V._**

Ceres transported herself in a dark empty room beneath the undergrounds of the Kingdom of Hell. Slaves of hell disliked that room in morning hours. This dark empty room is where the slaves of hell are slashed or tortured so that they are obedient during their days work. But now it is the afternoon hours so nobody should be in here.

"I must tell the King and Queen," Ceres said to herself.

Ceres snapped her fingers three times until an ancient dusty wall mirror appeared before her. The celestial maiden then kneeled her right leg and clasped her hands to pray a spell.

_"Messages that are sent to thee, send my message to the King and Queen who are in need,"_ Ceres then opened her eyes ferociously and spoke again as the mirror emitted a white bright light.

_"Here me my Majesties of Heaven… here my plea and report… my other self, Aya and her twin brother Aki shall be coming within a month to try and gain thy princess's truths. Make sure she is watched at all costs! I am telling you this now so that you can tell your two guardians to gain Michiko's trust before these sympathetic twins get to her first! I must go, Aki is now searching for me. Amen,"_ Ceres then bowed and she then snapped her fingers three times and vanished to Aya's bathroom.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Aki's P.O.V._**

"Aya! Aya! Sis'! Where are you!" Aki shouted for his sister. He looked all over for her except two places, the dark empty room beneath our Kingdom and her private bathroom.

'Aya wouldn't be in the dark empty room, so she must be in her private bathroom.'

Aki then walked toward their chamber and headed for a hidden wall entrance, where Aya's private bathroom lies.

"Aya, Aya are you in there?" Aki asked as he knocked on her door.

"Hmm.. Huh? Oh yeah, I'm here," the exhausted Aya then opened the door to see his brother.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Aki worried of her condition.

Her skin was pale, her eyes were half drowsy blank with no emotion, and she had bags under her eyes.

'What is wrong with Aya? It looks as if she drained all her powers,' Aki thought quietly as she saw her sister slump to the ground.

"Aya! Get up! Are you okay!" Aki shouted as Aya immediately stood up and said…

"Um… yeah, I'm okay… I think, well let's get training!" Aya shouted hysterically with chuckles as she ran to the fiery training grounds.

"What's wrong with her?" Aki spoke to himself as he followed after Aya.

**_

* * *

Kingdom of Heaven…_**

**_King and Queen's throne room…_**

"Darling, what are we going to do? How can we help our Michiko?" Queen of heaven asked with a desperate face.

"I don't know… but all we can do is train our Angel Warriors," the King of heaven replied.

King and Queen held each others' hands as they paced around the throne room. It had been days since Michiko's a.k.a. Tohru's awakening of Michiko began, but she still had not gain most of her memories.

"Can we send her dreams of what's happening to us? Of Heaven against Hell?" asked the Queen as they returned to their seats.

"It's to early for that dear, but soon we will," the King replied for her response.

Suddenly an ancient dusty wall mirror appeared before them.

"Ceres' mirror… she must have a message," the King said monotonously as the Queen embraced his arm.

Ceres was within the mirror kneeling in one knee in the dark empty room and her message was;

_"Here me my Majesties of Heaven… here my plea and report… my other self, Aya and her twin brother Aki shall be coming within a month to try and gain thy princess's truths. Make sure she is watched at all costs! I am telling you this now so that you can tell your two guardians to gain Michiko's trust before these sympathetic twins get to her first! I must go, Aki is now searching for me."_

Ceres then disappeared from the dark empty room beneath the Kingdom of Hell as well as the mirror vanished.

"Darling! We must tell the Michiko's guardians!" the Queen shouted with worry as she headed toward her bedroom to pray.

"I shall accompany you dear," the King answered as he as well ran toward their chambers.

**_

* * *

_****_The Chambers of their Majesties…_**

The King and Queen both kneeled on both knees at their edge of the bed as they clasped their hands and started praying of their message for the angel guardians Sky also known as Hiroyuki and Nature also known as Ryouji.

"Let's begin," the two royals said together as they nodded their heads and closed their eyes.

"Messages that are sent to thee, send my message to the Angel's Sky and Nature who are in need," Two chanted the prayer spell as they opened their eyes bravely.

"Listen to our message Angel Sky," the King called.

"And Angel Nature," the Queen as well called after.

"Watch our Princess of heaven carefully for which two minions shall appear in one month," the Queen warned.

"Gain her trust and once she remembers her memories of the past, tell her what is right or wrong," the King as warned.

"Watch her well and be on watch with those two devilish minions. Amen," The King and Queen then retired to the throne room hoping for two Guardian Angels two receive their message.

**_

* * *

Earth… _**

**_Hiroyuki's and Ryouji's P.O.V._**

**_(Sky) and (Nature)_**

Hiroyuki and Ryouji were walking in an unknown forest just talking about boyish stuff. Hiroyuki was wearing blue jeans, white sneakers, and a baby blue button up shirt. Ryouji wore a green t-shirt, brown baggy pants, black sneakers, and a gold chain necklace with a pendant of an angel wing.

They've walked around this unknown forest until they had found… a river? The river was at slow current so the boys didn't have to worry about crossing it sometime soon. Two were just throwing stones into the river when they heard a ringing sound appear.

"A message," two guardians then knelt on their right knees and suddenly a beam of light appeared where a holographic King and Queen of Heaven appeared giving a message telling them;

_"Listen to our message Angel Sky,"_ the King called.

_"And Angel Nature," _the Queen as well called after.

_"Watch our Princess of heaven carefully for which two minions shall appear in one month,"_ the Queen warned.

_"Gain her trust and once she remembers her memories of the past, tell her what is right or wrong,"_ the King as warned.

_"Watch her well and be on watch with those two devilish minions."_ Then the beam of light evaporated along with the holographic image of the King and Queen.

"Hey! I know how we can get gain the trust of our Princess!" shouted Ryouji.

"What will that be?" asked Hiroyuki as the both of them stood.

"Well one of us can go on a**_ date_** with her!" smiled Ryouji as he did a peace sign.

"What's a date? Do you mean by December 1, or…" Hiroyuki trailed as Ryouji shook his head.

"No not the date of the month, I mean _**date, date**_! You know like when two soul mates or going out for fun." Ryouji smirked as he placed his hands in his pockets.

"Oh… What!" Hiroyuki shouted as his face turned the color of a tomato.

"Okay, say I if you want Hiroyuki to go on a date with the lovely Princess!" Ryouji smiled as he responded back, "I".

"Okay, then…" Hiroyuki was about to say the same thing like what Ryouji said but was cut off.

"Okay then… that settles it, you Hiroyuki are to date Miss Honda!" Ryouji did the peace sign.

"That is not fair Nature!" Hiroyuki shouted his angel name. He always says his Angel name if it is serious or when it's one of those embarrassing moments and the voting for the date with Tohru was one of the embarrassing moments.

"Okay then, now let's go and find Tohru's house! We're going to ask today!" Ryouji shouted as he ran as he sensed Tohru's for now weak power.

"Nature!" Hiroyuki then gave up the yelling and followed her.

* * *

**creativitykafune: **Well did you enjoy? Sorry that this is only part one, but there will be part two coming up pretty soon once I have receive lots of **_REVIEWS _**from all of you. Also I'm sorry I havn't put Tohru and the Sohma's in it either but you can wait for them to appear in chapter ten! 

Questions for the readers:

1. Who will be partnered up on the triple date?

2. What'll you think will happen next?

3. Who should most likely be with Tohru?

4. Who should most likely be with Yuki?

5. Who should most likely be with Kyo?

6. Who should be coupled from so far in my story?

7. Will you **_REVIEW _**my story?


	10. Triple Dates on a Winter Weather Pt2

**creativitykafune:** Ahahahaha! I've finally updated! Sorry for making you wait! I've been busy for the last three months! Studying, getting ready for Band concerts, keeping my grades up, getting ready for Choir Festival, being in CJSF,and having my days with my best friends makes me so tiered and busy! Now that there is no more homework, I'll be updating stories from now on during the Summer and when I get the chance to get on the computer!

Well please enjoy _**Chapter 10**_ of **An Angel Tale**!**

* * *

**

**An Angel Tale**

**_Chapter 10_**

**Triple Dates on a Winter Weather Pt.2**

**_

* * *

_ **

_Earth-Sohma house..._

It was peaceful at the Sohma house. No one was fighting, no one was yelling, and no one is bad mouthing each other. Everyone was doing their own business, Tohru was doing laundry, Kyo was on the rooftop, Yuki was at his room studying about plants, and Shigure, well lets say that he's making Mitchan cry.

"Sigh… today is really peaceful….," sighed Tohru as she finished putting away the clothes.

---Ding Dong---

"Ah, I'll get it!" Tohru screamed as she walked toward the door.

"Come in!" Tohru smiled happily as she slid the door open. Tohru then noticed it was a student of their school because she was wearing her school uniform.

"Um, hello… nice to meet you… I'm the treasurer of the student council and my name is Machi Kuragi, is Yuki home?" Machi asked politely as she can while she was trying not to question about the girl.

"Yuki is here, would you like to come in?" Tohru asked as the first year girl Machi nodded.

"Okay then, make yourself at home, while I get him." Tohru smiled as she went up the stairs while Machi headed for the living room.

"Yuki, there is someone here to see you!" Tohru smiled as she knocked on his door.

"Oh okay, thank you Honda-san," Yuki shouted from his bedroom

"Thank you…" Machi had managed to say.

"No problem!" Tohru said as she returned to the living room.

Tohru then brought out cookies and tea to the living room table while they waited. As Yuki came down, an orange color blur came running up the stairs.

"W-Who was that?" Machi asked.

"Oh that must be Kyo, Kyo what's wrong!" Tohru shouted to the stairs.

"D-Don't open the damn front door! Tell her I'm not even here!" Kyo shouted as he locked his door.

"Stupid Cat… Well anyways, hello Machi… how did you get this address?" Yuki asked Machi.

"Oh, I had to question a lot of people who knew you, well since I didn't know your phone number, I had to tell you that the student council members had decided that we are going to host a play for the entire school during the spring," Machi said as she handed him some paper works for the play.

"Oh, okay…" Yuki sweat dropped, 'What is with the members of the Student Council!' he thought to himself.

---Ding Dong---

"I'll get it!" Tohru smiled as she stood up to get the door while Yuki and Machi ate peacefully with the snacks. "Come in!"

"Oh hi Kagura-san, nice to see you again, what brings you by?" Tohru asked at the girl with the kitty cat backpack who was wearing an orange long sleeve and a brown skirt, with a brown winter coat, along with black knee length boots.

"Wow, are you going on a date Kagura-san?" Tohru asked politely.

"Yes, with my Kyo-kun! Darling! Where are you?" Kagura shouted with glee as it was shaking the house.

"He's in his bedroom, trying to find a place where you can't find him," Yuki responded as he spoked with Machi about the next meeting.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! You'll never escape from me Kyo-Kyo!" smirked Kagura as she kicked Kyo's door down. "Oh, there you are My Love!" Kagura hugged Kyo tightly as the people in the house could hear his screams.

---Ding Dong---

"Oh who could it be this time?" Tohru tried to get up for the door.

"No, I'll get it Miss Honda…" Yuki then stood up and slid opened the front door.

"Sohma residence," Yuki greeted as he found these two blondes waiting at the door. 'Oh it's those two… Hiroyuki and the other guy named Ryouji Wait how did they get this address? Their barely new!'

"Hello, Sohma-san, I didn't know you lived here!" Ryouji said as he scratched his head.

"Well did you not look at the wall, it says 'Sohma Residence' What do you two want."

"Well, by any chance, dose Tohru Honda live here?" Hiroyuki asked.

"Well yes, wait… how do you know that she lives here? How did you get this address?" Yuki asked.

"By instinct!" Ryouji smirked with a thumbs up.

"Right…" Yuki sweat dropped.

"Yuki who's at the door?" Tohru asked as she walked toward him. "Oh it's Hiroyuki-kun and Ryouji-san, it's nice to see you again," Tohru smiled.

"Hah! I knew that she lived here!" Ryouji shouted happily as he smirked at Yuki.

"Hello Honda-san, um could we ask you something, it's about for today…" Hiroyuki said boldly as he can.

"Um, sure, please make yourself at home!" Tohru smiled as the two boys walked in.

"Thanks…" Ryouji and Hiroyuki entered the house as they made it to the living room.

"I'll close the door okay?" Tohru smiled intently as Yuki only nodded worried about something.

'There are sure a lot of people today, I wonder what is on Yuki's mind because he looks so worried about something. Wait… how did Hiroyuki and Ryouji know how I live here?'

* * *

**_Heaven-Chamber Room..._**

"Dear, what are we going to do if Angel Sky and Nature do not accomplish their trust for our daughter Michiko?" The Queen as she gazed intently with the wall sized mirror's reflection of Earth where the Sohma house could be seen clearly.

"I don't know, but whatever those Gaurdian Angels are planning seems to be going well," the King responded as he chuckled at the scene where this girl name Kagura knocking downa bedroom door of aman named Kyo.

"But a date?" The Queen questioned, "But surely you have to give them permission for that!"

"Well I already did, but I'm onlyletting Angel Sky and Nature to have a date with our daughter so that they can gain her trust more quickly, it's not like it's a real **date,** date... if it was I'll have to negotiate with the two before they have this **date**..."

"I hope so,your endeavor is always the optimist, especially when Hell is about to plan a war against us," the Queen sighed as he watched the reflection of the mirror it was was projecting with his husband.

"I know and your sometimes so Negative over our endeavors as well even for some little subjects," The King replied as the two royalties chuckled together.

* * *

**_Mean while...  
Hell-Training Stadium's Locker room..._**

"Aya, are you sure your okay? I mean it looked like you hit your toward the sink by accident really hard," Aki consolingly.

"Don't worry, I'm A-okay! It's not like I'm dead yet! Well let's go fight those fiends! More training the Better!" Aya smirked as she flipped her hair towards him and headed out the door to the stadium.

_'What's wrong with her? She acts as if she didn't know what had happened to her...'_ Aki thought as he to left to the Arena.

* * *

**creativitykafune:** Well did you enjoy? I'm sorry for making you all wait so long! Please do not stop reading this fic! I'm so happy that my readers are giving me reviews, now that I was able to read my whole story of An Angel Tale, I shall continue on! 

**_So Please Reviews..._**

**See you all in the next chapter of An Angel Tale!**

**

* * *

_Author's Note:_**

If you happen to see any mistakes in any ofmy chapters, please review it to me so that later I can fix the chapters.


	11. Triple Dates on a Winter Weather Pt3

**creativitykafune:** Hey, sorry it took me awhile! I wanted to take a summer break for awhile, but now I'm back and ready to type some fanfic stories that need to be updated! This fic is about five pages long than the usual two-three pages! I'm gonna try to hit nine to ten pages next time! Please enjoy!**

* * *

**

**An Angel Tale**

**_Chapter 11_**

**Triple Dates on a Winter Weather Pt.3**

**

* * *

**

**Flash back...**

**_Hiroyuki's and Ryouji's Point of View:_** "Well one of us can go on a date with her!" smiled Ryouji as he did a peace sign.

**_Earth-Sohma House:_** 'There are sure a lot of people today, I wonder what is on Yuki's mind because he looks so worried about something. Wait… how did Hiroyuki and Ryouji know how I live here?'

**_Heaven-Chamber Room:_** "But a date?" The Queen questioned, "But surely you have to give them permission for that!"

**_Hell-Training Stadium's Locker Room:_** 'What's wrong with her? She acts as if she didn't know what had happened to her...' Aki thought as he to left to the Arena.

* * *

**_---_Earth_---_**

**_Sohma House…_**

At first, the Sohma House was all peaceful and quite, but now…

"Kyo! My Love, darling please come down the roof!" Kagura shouted from the outside backyard.

"NO DAMMIT!" Kyo screamed.

"So now where were we?" Yuki asked as he returned to his seat, still thinking about how they knew Tohru lived here.

"Oh, we were just moving on to some paper works on the Play we'll be hosting for the entire school," Machi replied as she was the only one who had no clue what was going on here.

"Wow nice place Tohru-kun," Ryouji replied with a whistle.

"Well, it's actually Shigure's place, he's just letting me stay until I can make my own living!" Tohru smiled as she closed her eyes.

"To change the subject, could we go into another room, I would like to ask you something…" Hiroyuki said shyly, 'How am I to ask a girl out? Even to our Princess for heaven's sake!'

There were so many people, what is to become of this crowd?

**_Sohma House-Kitchen…_**

"Please have some Hiroyuki-kun and Ryouji-kun!" smiled Tohru as she brought the rest of the cookies and tea to the counter while the two snagged some cookies to their hands gracefully.

'Come on Sky, tell her already!' Ryouji nudged Hiroyuki's arm so hard, that he started to choke on his cookie.

"Hiroyuki-kun, what's wrong! Do you need a drink?" Tohru asked worriedly as she gave the tea cup to him and Hiroyuki staggered to drink the whole tea down.

"--Sigh-- I'm okay…" Hiroyuki managed to say.

"Okay, if you say so…" Tohru stared at the two with a half-hearted smile because half was that he was still worried about Hiroyuki.

"Tohru-kun," Ryouji asked for Tohru's attention.

"Yes?" Tohru replied.

"Since Hiroyuki isn't able to talk, I'll speak for him, he wants to ask you out to a date!" Ryouji smirked while Tohru blushed of a shade of a red tomato while Hiroyuki tried to cover his flushed cheeks with his long bangs.

**_Sohma House-Rooftop…_**

"Darling, please come down… Can't we just go on one decent date?" Kagura complained sweetly.

"For the last time woman, I DO NOT WANT TO GO ON A DAMN DATE WITH YOU!" Kyo shouted as his cat orange cat ears stook out as well as hi fangs.

"Kyo… Kyo doesn't want to go out with m-me? KYO! HOW DARE YOU DENIY ME! YOU PROMISE WHEN WE WERE LITTLE, WE WOULD GO ON A DATE TOGETHER SOMEDAY!" Kagura complained as she started to find a way to get him off the roof.

"I ONLY SAID THAT BECAUSE YOU WERE THREATNING ME!" Kyo complained with more anger in his eyes as he looked down from the roof but there was no Kagura to be seen, "Where the hell did that woman go?" suddenly he felt a dark presence over shadowing his shadow.

"KYO MY LOVE… YOU KNOW THERE IS NO WAY TO ESCAPE FROM ME, DARLINGGG!" Kagura shouted as he grabbed him by his front shirt and kept punching him for punishment for not listening until they reached downstairs until they heard a squeal from the kitchen.

**_Sohma House-Livingroom…_**

"So what kind of play will it be Miss Kuragi?" Yuki asked with a smile.

"Oh, the council says that we should do another Cinderella Play, and this time they said that it should be the real original than last time," Machi answered as she sipped her tea cup.

"Oh boy… so how are we planning on getting the right characters for it," Yuki asked again as he nibbled on one of the cookies.

"We will be holding an audition on the day we get back to school at the cafeteria," Machi replied once again sipping on her tea cup as she ruffled through the paper work for anything missed signings.

"Oh… okay then, is there anything else that the council is planning on?" Yuki sighed as he relaxed on the couch with the paper works in hand.

"We've decided to think about the play before any other plans," Machi said as she started eating the cookies.

"Hm?" Yuki questioned.

"What's the matter?" Machi asked as he stared at him.

"I think I just heard a squeal from the kitchen," Yuki thought as he stood from the couch and headed toward the kitchen.

"I'll come with you," Machi replied as they entered the kitchen, followed by Kagura holding Kyo in a headlock.

**_Sohma House-Kitchen…_**

"Eeeeeeeeeeep!" a squeal came out of Tohru's mouth as the two boys stared at her strangely.

"Who squealed?" asked Yuki as he came in with the rest of the group behind him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Tohru said as her flushed face was starting to fade away. "Please don't worry about me, it's just that…" she stared at Hiroyuki and she began to blush again, "I've never been asked out…before…"

"Eh? Tohru-kun has been asked out? By who? Tell me!" Kagura cautiously squealed with happiness.

"This dude right here!" Ryouji smirked as he pointed with his thumb next to Hiroyuki who again tried to cover his flushed chicks so no one noticed.

"You should say yes Tohru-kun! We could go on a double date!" Kagura smiled happily as she saw Tohru's cheeks flush again.

'What?' Yuki and Kyo started to think the same thoughts as they glared down at the two new students who they seemed to envy now.

'Why the hell does these two want to go out with Tohru? They barely know her!' Yuki thought as he kept on a face so that they didn't notice that Yuki was harboring an angry aura.

'Who do they think they are? Why the hell do they want to go out with Tohru damn it!' Kyo thought angrily but he couldn't making any expression because Kagura was really inflicting a lot of damages of just punching Kyo everywhere she was able to punch him near his face and stomach!

"Well uh…. Um… ahaha…s-sure, I'll go out with you," Tohru smiled as she could to everyone, "and besides, we could make it a triple date besides a double date, don't you think?" smiled Tohru as she stared at Machi and Yuki.

"What?" Machi stared at Tohru as she began to blush.

"Do you, Yuki, like to go on a date with Kuragi-san?" Ryouji chuckled a bit as he asked Yuki.

"Gladly, would you like to go out on a triple date with me Miss Kuragi?" Yuki asked Machi eye to eye.

"S-Sure, I-I guess… I don't h-have anything to do today… but I'm not really dressed for a date…" Machi blushed as she looked at her outfit.

"Then Kyo and I shall be part of that triple date!" Kagura shouted as she hugged Kyo to death.

"What the hell? I didn't agree to anything!" Kyo choked for air.

"YOU WILL GO OUT WITH ME RIGHT, MY LOVE?" Kagura hugged him more making a crack sound come from his back.

"FINE DAMN IT! JUST GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Kyo shouted as Kagura dropped him.

"Oh my goodness! Who has done this to you darling?" Kagura said worriedly.

"You did…" Ryouji and Yuki managed to say as Tohru and especially Machi sweat dropped.

"Oh, Ryouji-kun, what will you be doing?" asked Tohru as Ryouji smirked.

"Oh, I'll just be… I'll just be going shopping for clothes," Ryouji thought as Tohru then nodded.

"Okay then, Kuragi-san, since your about my size, even though you're a bit taller than me, you can borrow some of my clothes!" Tohru smiled as she grabbed Machi's arm.

"H-Hey, wait!" Machi couldn't help but resist.

"I guess I'll come along to and choose the outfits for ya!" smiled Kagura as she followed the two girls up to Tohru's room while the four boys were dismissing themselves to the living room and relaxed on the couch for five minutes.

**_Sohma House-Livingroom..._**

"Well I'll just be going then, I want to start shopping early at stores I've never been to okay? See ya at home Hiroyuki!" Ryouji winked as he dashed out of the house in a flash, leaving Hiroyuki feeling a bad aura around these two Sohma cousins. The Aura was anger.

'Man, why didn't Nature get a date to or even ask Tohru out himself instead of me!' Hiroyuki shouted in his mind.

**_Sohma House-Outside…_**

'Good luck Sky!' Ryouji smirked as he ran out of sight from the Sohma House. Nature then pulled out a green feather and prayed silently as he pull the feather outward from his body, holding the feather between his second and third finger from his thumb. Suddenly, one set of Green Wings of twice his size came out of his back and he flew straight up in the sky out of sight again form the Sohma but able to see from afar as he circled the house. 'Plan A complete, now Plan B Spy Time on thy Princess and Angel Guardian!'

* * *

**_---_Kingdom of Heaven_---_**

**_Cloudy Garden…_**

The Cloudy Garden… This Garden is for only those allowed… To Earth, the Cloudy Garden was just a myth but in real life, it's not. Cloudy Garden does exist… This Garden consist of only Clouds shaped as bushes or rocks… Just praying to one place of the Cloudy Garden, your prayers will be granted to what kind of image you had as you prayed, and the Cloudy Garden will become the image of perfection within your eyes!

"I wonder…dear… do you think Angel Sky and Angel Nature will be able to hand this mission alone…Do you think they need help?" Queen of Heaven asked as she stood near a cloudy bush, as she clasped her hands downward as she closed her eyes and was forming only a small yet beautiful Rose bush.

"Do not doubt them yet my dear," the King replied as he walked beside her, plucking a single red rose to his wife as she took it and smelled it's fragrance. "Fret not, if by the time they need help, I shall bring out the other two Angels…"

"Yes, _Angel Pyro_ and _Angel Aqua_ will be very helpful as their aid," The Queen agreed as she rest her head on her Husbands.

* * *

**_---_Kingdom of Hell_---_**

**_Throne Room…_**

"I CANNOT WAIT ANY LONGER OF THIS PATIENCE!" The King of Hell complained over his throne chair. "Should I re-extend their time to gain thy Princess Michiko of Heaven's trust by Spring?"

The King of Hell then snapped his fingers twice when suddenly a huge sphere of blazing inferno fire and in a flash turned blue… Then a red framed flame appeared and within it's frame, showed a long painted Portrait of a woman. She had long jet black hair, with blue sharp eyes, her complextion was completely pale, and her lips were pure blood red and the woman wore was a heaven dress-like outfit. "I shall grant your wishes my dear, sweet wife Suruhana?"

* * *

**creativitykafune:** Hey! Did you guys enjoy? Do you think I paired them good for the dates? What's the scoop with the King of Hell with his somewhat finally known wife, Suruhana? What is she? What will become of this Triple Date Meyhem! What if this trust planof Ryouji's akaAngel Nature's plan will fail? Well please**_ reveiw_** and answer those questions!

* * *

**_---_CoupleCampaign_---_**

**creativitykafune:** The Couple Campaign is back so please vote! I'll be restarting this Couple Campaign because now I have the time to count the couple vote, but I don't have time to count the old votings! So I'm truly sorry for the people who voted at the last campaign, so if you don't want to vote, just complain to me that you've voted on your favorite couple already!

Tohru x Yuki-

Tohru x Kyo-

Tohru x Hiroyuki-

Yuki x Machi-

Kyo x Kagura-

Kagura x An Angel Guardian-

_**(More couples will be added, later in the chapters!)**_

* * *


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTEIMPORTANT

Hi Everyone

**IMPORTANT TO READ THIS!!**

Hi Everyone!! I'm sorry for the poor lack of timing to say this. I'll be continuing my stories once again, BUT I need to figure out what happened in the chapters… if your loyal to me or somehow remembered any of my stories, please if you can give me a quick summary on them. I'd like to continue them, but I'd like to have the point of views of how everyone is reading my stories.

I know that I'm lame for asking this since after all, I am the one who wrote these stories two years ago. But please, I really need this favor from you all.

Thank you. This time I will right and complete my stories within this summer!

creativitykafune


	13. Tirple Dates ona winter Weather Pt4

Sohma Home-Tohru's Bedroom…

Creativitykafune: How's everyone today? Well finally I updated!! This time I tried to make it long as I can and next time, It'll be longer than this…. Well please enjoy and be satisfied okay? Its been two years since I last updated so I hope I can get some reviews from all you….

Enjoy!!

Kyo: Yeah, it's been way too damn long since you haven't updated.

Creativitykafune: Well sorry!! I just didn't have time okay?!

Kyo: Excuses, Excuses! You were making your fans wait too long!!

Yuki: At least she did update, that meant that she still cares about her fans.

Creativitykafune: Aww… Thank you Yuki for siding with me!

Tohru: Thank you for not forgetting me creativitykafune!

Creativitykafune: I sure didn't and your welcome.

Kagura: Kyo!! MY LOVE WHERE ARE YOU!!

Kyo: Damn… Gotta run!!

Creativitykafune: Well my loyal readers please enjoy this chapter!!

**An Angel Tale**

_**Chapter 12**_

**Triple Dates on a Winter Weather Pt.4**

**Sohma Home-Tohru's Bedroom….**

The three girls were now in front of Tohru's closet. Kagura gawked at how cute her clothes she had in her closet.

"Okay, now let's choose an outfit for Machi." Tohru smiled as she started to rummage through her closet.

Machi blushed as she thought to herself, "Wow… even I don't have this many cute outfits. I don't think I can pull it off with these clothes and how did I even get dragged into a triple date!? And with Yuki to of all people!!" she then walked toward Tohru's bed and sat down as she slumped forward in despair.

"OH MY GOD!! Tohru!! These outfits are so cute!! Where did you get them?!" Kagura started to hug Tohru as Tohru smiled as she continued to look into the closet.

"Well, I bought some of them at the mall when I had extra money from my work and most of them were gifts and especially from Ayame-san and Mine." Tohru smiled as she pulled a cute purple shirt out but placed it back in.

"Wow…. Then I'm going to go to their store and by some to! But later though and also…. PLEASE TOHRU MAY BORROW AN OUTFIT!! I WANT TO LOOK GOOD IN FRONT OF KYO!!" Tohru smiled as she saw Kagura on her knees and prayed to her.

"Okay, you can look for them yourself. I'm also looking for an outfit to wear, but in exchange you'll have to find me an out to!" Tohru smiled as she raised one of her hands up. Kagura then held onto her legs crying with happiness and with gratitude.

"Hey Machi, I think this will be perfect on you!" Tohru smiled as Machi looked up from her despair position and her mood finally changed as she got up toward the two girls.

**Sohma Home- The Livingroom……**

In the livingroom contained only silence. So silent that it can make one stop and wonder why all the stillness and you want to know where it is coming from. Well in this situation, the three men, Kyo, Yuki, and Hiroyuki are the ones who are creating it. The three of them were so lost in thought that they couldn't even talk to one another.

'How could this be happening to me?! WHY AM I THE ONE STUCK WITH KAGURA!! I-I MEAN… I wanted to go with Tohru… wait did that just come out of my mouth? Well of course I do like Tohru… and why does that dimwit have to go out with this… this new so called popular ass guy? Why did she even agree?!' Kyo thought to himself as he growled. He sat on the couch laying back as he tapped his hands on the armchair.

'Machi, huh? Well she is a good girl. I think this will be fun. Wait what am I saying? I like Tohru! Tohru.Machi.Tohru.Mahi...' Yuki was so confused he didn't know who to think of in this situation. 'Hey… wait a minute wouldn't it be a bit difficult that there'll be a fifty percent chance that our true forms can be revealed? What will happen? And most important, what will Machi and that new student will think?!" Yuki then stared at Kyo and felt annoyed by what Kyo is tapping with his fingers on the couch. "Stupid cat, will you please stop doing that and this time I said it with please."

"Hell no Rathead. Even if you said please." Kyo tapped even louder.

" 'Say' is the correct word, Stupid Cat." Yuki smirked as he stared down inferiorly towards Kyo.

"GAH! NO YOU'RE THE DUMBASS!!" Kyo shouted back as the two continued to call names at each other.

Hiroyuki flinched as he watched the two cousins argue with each other. "Why me?! Ryouji, you so owe me for this one!! How can I be dating our only princess?! First of all I never even went on a date before! All I cared about was to train and harder and harder to become useful for our majesties. How did I get into this situation to?! I mean I do like the Princess… but…. I don't know…. I'm not supposed to fall for the Princess, our job is to protect and train the Princess. But…"

Everything then went to silence until they heard the front door open.

"I'M HOME KIDS!!" Shigure shouts out loud to see if anyone was home. "Hmm… no reply, well time for me to go get something to eat!" Shigure smile as he happily walked and hummed to the kitchen to see what's happening. Once he made it to the livingroom, he then sees three boys lost in thought. "So this is where everyone was. How come no reply? And who's this long haired blonde boy I'm staring at?" Shigure smiled as he placed his hand on his chin in wonder.

"Hey Shigure, this is Hiroyuki, he's a new student at our school and came to pick up Tohru." Yuki replied as Shigure kept looking at Hiryoyuki.

"Ah, I'm sorry for the intrusion, Sohma-san." Hiryoyuki said as he stood up to shake hands with him.

"Oh spare me the traditional last name. Just call me Shigure and what business do you have with our little Tohru" Shigure asked with a sly look.

"Well… I'm here to pick her up on a date for the whole day. And don't worry! Tohru and I won't be alone. Yuki and Kyo are coming with their dates as well." Hiroyuki smiled as he let go of his hand and returned to his eat.

"Oh my, Yuki and Kyo on a date? Wow! This is great to news to me!! I'm going to make a call then!!" Shigure then started to reach for the phone near the TV when he felt two pair of eyes piercing through his back. "Eheheh…. Um anyways… Kyo who are you going out with? I thought you were in love with…." Shigure dropped his hand as he felt Kyo cover his mouth.

"Not a word you damn dog…. Or else I'll beat the crap out of you." Kyo growled behind the back.

"Fine, Mums the words and to change the subject, your going on a date with Kagura am I right?" Shigure smirked as Kyo stepped back and crouched to a corner. "So I am right!!" Shigure laughed.

"I was forced into coming okay!! So shut up!!" Kyo retorted back.

"Well, what about you Yuki?" Shigure smiled as he ran and sat right next to him.

"Her name is Machi Kuragi, she is a treasurer of our school and I will no longer give you anymore information to you, okay Shigure-san?" Yuki smiled politely to Shigure's face.

"Well, okay, I get it. I'll be quiet now and won't ask anymore!" Shigure smiled as he had another idea. "Wow, those girls take too long to dress, just let me go up and check on them 'kay?" Shigure asked as he got up from his chair until he was pushed down again by Kyo and Yuki at the same time.

"No way, you perverted freak." Kyo said in a monotone voice as Yuki agreed.

"But I just want to check on them for you!" Shigure whimpered as he pleadingly stared at the two relatives.

"No means no Shigure-san." Yuki answered for him as the two cousins kept a close eye to them.

'What a strange family…' Hiroyuki said to himself. Feeling left out, he just turned his head away and stared out to the sliding doors for the girls to come down the upstairs.

Suddenly the four men stopped where they were when they heard loud footsteps coming from the stairs.

"Ooh, they're coming!!" Shigure smiled and whispered. "Let me get the camera!! Oh wait I have one in my pocket!!" Shigure then got into position to get ready for some shots.

"Where the hell did he get that?" Kyo and Yuki thought to themselves as Hiroyuki stood up from the chair.

The first one to come out and toward the sliding doors was no other than Kagura. Her style was still the same as usual and had no jewelry on. She wore black skinny jeans, a black belt with a silver buckle and she wore a light orange tank top with small little dark orange flower prints with a mid-way short sleeved red shirt jacket. She still wore her brown boots, but either way she looked hot. She even placed on a little mascara and lip gloss as well. "Hi Shigure!! Your taking pictures? Well then, I guess I'll pose for you!! You guys!! Shigure's here and he's taking pictures so you better pose!!" Kagura smiled as she flipped her hair and posed.

"Just Fabulous Kagura!! Give me more!! Okay, next model please?!" Shigure smiled as his hands were glued to the camera.

Kyo was speechless as he thought to himself, 'Wow… she looks amazing…. She's even wearig my color….GAH!! Shut up!! What am I saying!! She's Kagura!! The mean, over dramatic, whiney, abusive girl!!' Kyo then was pinned by Kagura as she ran behind him and hugged him from the back.

"Hi my darling!!" Kagura smiled with pure happiness as she hugged him from behind.

"Dammit Kagura…. GET OFF ME!!" Kyo whined as Kagura hugged him even more as she couldn't agree to anything Kyo was saying.

The second person to come out was Machi Kuragi. She wore a simple dark blue slip on dress and she wore the black flip-flops that were borrowed from Tohru. Her hair was put down and is now –mid wavy and she had some mascara on and red lipstick. "This does not suit me at all…." Machi complained as she slumped down from a perfection of beauty.

Shigure was able to picture her before she changed her position. "Oh no dear, you looked fantastic!! Please pose a little bit more!! My camera is hungry for pictures!!" Shigure smiled as he continued to picture the badly poses at Machi.

'Machi looks so beautiful…. No wonder those girls took so long to get ready.' Yuki thought to himself as Machi then walked toward Yuki and greeted him.

"Hi Yuki-kun."

"Ah… Hi Machi, you look great." Yuki replied as Machi blushed and hid her face.

"So that makes me the last model!!" Tohru smiled as she walked in. The Party got up all suddenly as Shigure continued to take pictures. Tohru had her hair French braided into one braid with a pink ribbon. She had put on some mascara and pink lip gloss. She wore a simple gold necklace with a T symbol two gold bracelets. She wore a White tank top, with small wings and a halo imprinted with a matching short sleeved shirt jacket to match in order to cover her new acquired tattoo. She wore also mini light blue jean shorts with white leggings and wore pink-white tenni-shoes. She looked cute in her new style. "Is everyone ready?" Tohru asked.

'Wow… she looks so cute!! Wait Hiroyuki… you must not at all fall in love with this girl, okay? You must not at all because she's your Princess!!' Hiroyuki slapped his face to himself as she Tohru walked over to Hiroyuki as she just smiled at him.

"Before you do, Let's take a picture of all you together kay? And Tohru, you look extremely cute today!" Shigure announced as Tohru blushed as everyone got into the coupled position in front of the sliding doors. picture-Front: Machi, Tohru, Kagura. Back: Yuki, Hiroyuki, Kyo.

"And that's a wrap!! Well have fun you guys!!" Shigure smiled as he gave quick hugs to all of six them and ran towards the kitchen.

"Bye Shigure!" Tohru smiled as everyone headed for the front door.

Creativitkafune: So how was it? I'm sorry I could have written more longer, but I needed to stop for now. Was it good though? How will their date turn out? Find out in the next chapter of** An Angel Tale. **Stay tune and review, review, REVIEW!!

By the way if you have any ideas for the triple date, you can add it into your review.****


End file.
